The Girl In The Mirror
by checkerboard321
Summary: Emily has been having dreams. She thinks they may be telling her something. But what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's Note:

I have some people I'd like to thank before we get into the story. Some of you Tweeted at the start of November interested in reading, so it's likely you've forgotten, but hey, it happened. And as the story is complete, I will likely be editing and uploading a chapter every fortnight or so (this may change, depending on the demand - I will take bribes).

TeriasMcKlay - One minute I'd never heard of NaNoWriMo, the next minute I was signing away my November to write this story. So thank you for making this happen, and thanks for all the advice and nudges along the way. You really are a Termineditor :-)

loneLovaticPLL - Thanks for wanting to read the story, and thanks for brightening my days.

rckpprszzrs - For her emails, encouragement and help along the way.

rcampdel - For being interested in reading this story and telling me not to hide it under my bed. And for a lot more too :-)

shokoshik - For the encouraging Tweets, especially the ones that started with "Listen..."

SilentWonder510 – For mentioning Paige's swagger, and for always getting people to sign that Back Paige :-)

* * *

****** Chapter One ******

Rain pattered against the window, a slight gap at the bottom of the window-frame caused the curtain to move in the breeze, casting shadows into the darkened room.

Emily sat on her bed as she had for the last hour, frowning as she concentrated on the sketchpad resting on her legs. She never used to be interested in art, but in the last months she had been plagued by a strong urge to sketch her dreams.

While portraying the scenes onto paper, she did not focus on what the final picture was. It was as if an unseen force was possessing her. Images would come to her mind and she would sit in her room, the lights dimmed, sketching until the representation was complete. The sketch would then be thrown into her desk drawer without her studying it. She'd then return to whatever she had been doing beforehand.

This sketch was no different. As the last details were put on the page, she had a quick glance at it - a pencil sketch of a girl, seen from the side; it looked like she was reading. Emily shrugged and popped the sketch into the desk drawer, just as her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Emily, your shift starts in 30 minutes."

Emily looked at her watch, she had no idea she had spent so much time drawing. Her hand hurt and her legs were tingling. "Thanks, Mom." She'd need to grab herself a coffee when she got to work in an attempt to wake herself up and get her through her shift.

After getting dressed and gathering her things, Emily walked downstairs grabbing an orange from the kitchen and saying goodbye to her mom. She got in her Toyota and headed to the Rear Window Brew, the coffee shop where she worked as a barista. It only took five minutes to drive there, but she wanted to get in early to try and give a good impression. It would also allow her time to enjoy a coffee before the customers started arriving.

"You look like hell," Zach said as she entered.

Emily looked over at her boss and raised an eyebrow. Great; Just in and her boss was already complimenting her.

"Hi, Zack," she replied. "I think I could use an Americano."

Zack laughed, "you'll turn into an Americano if you don't slow down."

Emily laughed with him, knowing that he had a point. Since the dreams started, she had been walking around like a zombie hobo. Her mind was constantly elsewhere, thinking about the dreams. Her morning coffee helped her through the day.

She couldn't place a reason for the dreams starting and hadn't told anyone about them, she wouldn't even know where to start.

She had no idea why she was dreaming constantly, night and day, about... truth be told she wasn't even sure what she was dreaming about. Sometimes, the girl she had drawn today appeared. In her last dream she was reading, alone, seated at a little round table with an old fashioned desk lamp. The dream was almost in grey scale, as if taken from the silver screen. Perhaps Emily had watched one too many old movies and her mind was playing tricks on her, leaking out into her sleep.

The dream before that was very vivid. A stream; swollen after a storm, running rapidly through a quiet forest. A dark haired girl stood near the stream, Emily felt that she was the girl this time but couldn't be sure. She stood, staring at the trees around her, the birds tweeting their song. It looked like autumn. Suddenly, her head turned in response to the sound of a twig breaking. A scream shot through the forest and then Emily woke up.

She had painted that view instantly, hunched over her sketchbook in the dark. The curtains remained shut to block out everything that was happening in the world. She was in her own zone when she painted/sketched a dream scene. Each one was of a different thing, but they felt connected somehow, as if eventually they may form a story. Whether it was something meaningful or just a series of random images, Emily didn't know. Yet.

* * *

"Emily?"

Turning to see Zack looking at her, concern and worry were visible in his eyes. Emily realised she must have zoned out.

"Sorry, what?"

Zack shook his head at her. Emily knew she had to snap out of it, or Zack would likely fire her. Only last week she had made a coffee, holding the cup inches away from the machine, the coffee pouring down onto the floor. She hadn't noticed. For a few seconds she didn't even notice the steam burning her arm.

"Can you take these over to the table by the window?"

_Oh great, i'm useless_ thought Emily, he was just using her as a waitress at the moment, not trusting her to make the coffees like the other workers.

"Sure."

Taking the tray and making her way over to the table, she sat the coffees and cake down, muttered "Enjoy" and turned to return to the till and take the next order.

"Em!"

Emily turned, quickly realising that she had just delivered coffee and cake to one of her best friends, Hanna, without even noticing.

"Hi, Hanna, I didn't... I was..."

"On another planet, again" replied Hanna, clearly both annoyed and concerned for her friend.

"I'm sorry" replied Emily, genuinely wishing she could stop her mind from overworking just for a day or two.

If she could have a good night sleep without dreaming and have to then sketch that dream out, it was all she would need.

Hanna motioned with her arm to the woman opposite her, "This is Bridget. She's going to see about getting a job for me down at the mall."

Emily raised her eyebrow then instantly dropped it again; she knew Hanna was struggling since her mom went to prison. Her grades had slipped so she hadn't been able to pursue a career in fashion.

Emily shouldn't be too quick to judge, her story was not exactly full of achievements either. Her dad had spent so long away that she had struggled through high school. Her mum was always there for her but there was always an easiness with her dad and she missed that. Emily's grades slipped towards the end of the last year, leaving her unable to get the results needed for the college course she had her eye on. The part time job at the Rear Window Brew was supposed to keep her tiding over while studying evening courses to try and get the qualifications she needed. The application form for the course never got completed, and 4 years later she was still working in the Rear Window Brew.

They would often drown their sorrows together at the local bar.

Hanna had given Emily a hip flask when she was going through a rough patch after her dad got shipped off by the army again. She kept it in her wardrobe, some alcohol left in it. When things got too much, she would take a drink. When the hip flask was empty, Emily bought a bottle of vodka and had eventually drunk it all. She hated the taste but had to admit that for a few days it allowed her to sleep without crying.

When the dreams started she had gone out and bought a bottle of whisky this time. It burned her throat when she swallowed it down and made her insides erupt in heat as it crept down her neck and into her stomach.

It was clear from the concern in Hanna's eyes that she suspected Emily was drinking again.

"I wish you'd talk to me, Em."

Emily swallowed a dry lump in her throat. She knew it would feel better to tell someone, and Hanna was always there to listen. Along with Hanna there were two others: Aria and Spencer. They had been inseparable for years. Aria was an author now, living in Los Angeles. Spencer was a young hotshot lawyer over in New York. Hanna was the only one left in Rosewood. Neither of them had heard from Aria or Spencer for years.

Emily let out a sigh, "I finish at eight."

Hanna looked puzzled.

Emily stood in silence for a few seconds, wondering whether to repeat herself or make an easy escape. "If you're free tonight, I finish at eight. We can chat after that?"

An instant but surprised smile crossed Hanna's face, "Sure, Em, I'll meet you here?"

"Sure" replied Emily, slightly regretting having made the offer.

* * *

Once Hanna left the Brew, Emily spent the rest of the day with one half of her mind on the work, and the other on meeting Hanna that night.

She had finished cleaning the tables earlier than expected. It had been a quiet day, the mid-week lull starting to set in. Standing behind the counter, she stared at her surroundings and wondered how best to start the conversation with Hanna. Should she pull out the pictures and show her? Hanna would probably look at her as if she had finally lost her marbles altogether. She glanced at the clock - 7:55.

"Emily, I'm just going to lock up if you're ready?"

Emily turned round to find Zack standing with his jacket on, that concerned look on his face again. She removed her apron, setting it on the clothes hook and exchanging it for her jacket which she pulled on. "I'm ready."

Zack and Emily exchanged a smile as they made their way to the door and into the street.

Emily immediately shoved her hands in her pockets; it was getting colder at nights. Glancing down the road, she noticed Hanna walking towards her.

"On you go, Em," Zack told her, locking the door.

Emily nodded and smiled in reply; turning to make her way to Hanna. "Hey, Hanna."

Hanna didn't answer but instead walked closer to Emily, grabbing her into a hug. Emily hugged back, "what's going on, Han?"

"I've missed you, Em."

Emily laughed, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"You sorta have."

_Ouch_ thought Emily. Sometimes Hanna was so truthful, her words hurt. It suddenly hit home how much Emily had been ignoring her friends since these dreams started. It didn't make a lot of sense, they were just dreams. Why were they messing her up for the rest of the day?

"I'm here now."

"For how long?"

_Ouch again_ thought Emily as they walked together to her car. "Come to my house, I want to show you something."

When they got to Emily's house, her mom seemed surprised to see Hanna. "Hey, Hanna," she said, wiping her hands with a tea towel.

"Hey, Mrs. Fields."

"Oh, Hanna, you know you can call me Pam."

"I know." Hanna had always thought it felt weird calling your friends parents by their first name.

They walked up to Emily's room and over to the window-seat, where they sat down. "Okay, so you wanna know what's been going on with me?" Emily started, with a sigh.

"Of course I do. I'm scared you're drinking again" Hanna replied, a sad look in her eyes. She put her hand on top of Emily's who took it in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I have, but not for a little while." Emily realised that it didn't sound very encouraging, "I've been having dreams."

She looked over at Hanna, who frowned but didn't say anything. "Most nights. And then I wake up and draw them."

"What? How can you draw a whole dream?"

"The dreams are of one thing; A forest. A face. I don't know where they're coming from or why I'm having them but I feel that they're all connected and I'm supposed to do something about them. Maybe there's some kind of message in them I'm supposed to decipher."

Hanna said nothing but squeezed her hand a little. Emily hadn't realised they were still holding hands. She squeezed back and looked away. "When I wake up, I sit there and I paint them. Sometimes I sit there for hours, and then I put them in the drawer. I started drinking again to try and stop them, but it didn't work. I spend most of my days thinking about them and wondering what it all means."

"Can I see them?"

"What?" Emily was confused, how could she show Hanna her dreams?

"Can I see your drawings?"

Emily sighed, she wasn't in any way an artist and she didn't even know if the contents of the sketches would be clear to anyone but her.

Walking over to her desk and opening the drawer, she paused with her hand above the drawings for a second, almost preparing her mind for what was to come next.

Lifting out the drawings, she placed them in a row on the desk, counting them. She had no idea how many dreams she'd had, but she counted out five sketches:

1. A girl from the side, reading.

2. A stream running rapidly. A girl (Emily?) stood in the middle of the forest looking towards the stream.

3. A forest, with a path through the middle and what looked like a pond in the distance.

4. A window, the details inside blurry. It wasn't possible to know where it was.

5. A shoe. Lying in the mud. It looked like a running shoe.

Hanna walked over to Emily and studied the drawings, "they don't look connected."

"I know. But I think I'm going to keep getting them until they link up somehow. It's not just the five dreams. I've had more, but I didn't draw them until recently. Something in my head told me I had to start taking a note of them. I bought some pencils and paints, and I've been drawing them ever since."

"Can you remember the others?"

"No. I used to wake up and drink to get rid of them. When I did that I couldn't remember them when I woke up again."

"How long have you been having them?"

"About a month." She pointed to the one of the girl reading, "this one was last night."

"Jeez, Em. You should have said something."

"I can't stop thinking about them, that's why I've been distant" she admitted.

"Maybe you need a distraction."

"Not drink, Hanna, I shouldn't."

"A night on the tiles never hurt anybody. You said you forgot about them when you drank."

Emily looked at her friend, who was looking back at her as if it was the obvious answer. "That's the thing though Hanna. If I'm supposed to piece them together and do something, how can that happen if I drink them away?"

Hanna sighed, "I don't know what else to suggest... Maybe you could tell me when you have a dream. Send me a photo of your drawing and I can help trying to figure it out? You don't have to burden yourself with this and do it alone."

Emily smiled, "That sounds good."

Hanna smiled back at her, "It's a deal then."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's Note:  
Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favourite and/or follow list. It means a lot.

And to those who also took the time to review, thank you so much! It's always great to hear what people think about the story.

This chapter was inspired by a NaNoWriMo prompt to add a ninja attack to get the word count up, so it may seem a little out of place but I hope you stick with it because a familiar face might be appearing soon :-)

* * *

****** Chapter Two ******

A girl stands alone in an empty room. The walls are white and wooden; a rectangular mirror hangs askew upon the wall in front of her.

The girl looks into that mirror; brown hair falling in a slight wave down her face and shoulders. Her face appears saddened; her brown eyes full of emotion. A single teardrop trails down her cheek.

Only her head and shoulders can be seen clearly; her body engulfed in a hazy cloud. The room, however, appears clear and vivid.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes, staying still for a few moments to digest the details of the dream. She smiled as she traced the contours of the girls face in her mind. The sadness in her eyes, the shape of her lips, the little curve at the end of her nose, and the little scar above her right eyebrow.

Although there had been a girl in the previous dreams, she was always viewed from the back or side. Emily could tell that it was the same girl even although she had never observed her face in detail.

Despite not knowing who the girl was or where she was from, there seemed to be a familiarity to her which Emily couldn't place. She also couldn't place the feelings she was getting thinking about the face of the girl in the mirror.

Hauling herself out of bed, Emily walked over to her desk drawer, pulling out coloured pencils and a sketchbook.

Her artist materials probably left a lot to be desired but she never claimed to be an artist. Emily hadn't asked to have these dreams. She just knew that she had to get the details down and stored, maybe try to piece the parts together one day.

She glanced at the clock on the desk, eyelids dropping with exhaustion. The drawing was almost finished but she wasn't satisfied, unable to express all that she seen in that face. All that... Emily searched for a word... "Beauty".

She looked down at her sketch. The girl was definitely beautiful. Her face so young and pure, skin flawless, but her eyes... Her eyes seemed to contain the secrets to the universe. Emily thought you could get lost so deeply in them, you could swim in there.

"That can't be right," she said quietly, looking at the clock. 5am. She had to get up in an hour. Emily had checked the time when she woke from the dream... that was 2 hours ago. An hour spent drawing the girl and an hour spent sitting, staring mesmerised, sinking in the girl's eyes.

Sighing, Emily scribbled the date and time at the foot of the sketch and decided on a name. "The Girl in the Mirror" was pencilled at the top of the sketch.

Running her hands over the drawing, she took in the details of the girl for a final time. Pulling out her iPhone, she took a photo and sent it to Hanna.

Shutting the sketchbook in her drawer, Emily went back to sleep.

* * *

Since Hanna had agreed to help make sense of the dreams, Emily felt a lot of the burden lift. There were days where the dreams still entered her mind, but with the knowledge that she was not dealing with them alone, she was able to stop zoning out as much.

Slowly, the importance of the dreams seemed to fade.

In the month that passed after dreaming of the girl in the mirror, Emily only had a few more dreams. She dreamt of the forest, but did not sketch anything. It appeared to be the same forest from the previous dreams and there did not appear to be any new information.

Hanna had met up with Emily on several occasions after work. They would go to the local bar, despite Emily's protests.

Hanna would coax her into drinking more vodka than she should, and they would end up staggering home. If Emily did dream, she couldn't remember when she woke up.

Eventually, Emily came to her senses and tried to stop drowning her thoughts with alcohol. She was more focused at work and seemed to be returning to her usual self, before the stress of the dreams had started.

* * *

Emily had just finished a quiet shift at the Rear Window Brew, her boss Zach leaving her in charge for the day while he was out of town meeting new suppliers. Emily was rather impressed that he trusted her again to work and lock up on her own. The other staff members had went home earlier, leaving Emily to do the inventory and final clean up for the day.

Making her way out of the cafe, she struggled to see clearly now the nights had gotten darker and she fumbled with the key in the lock. The wind had increased and was howling through the nearby trees making their leaves rustle. A shiver ran down Emily's spine as she pulled her jacket tighter for comfort. She'd have to look out her winter clothes soon.

After checking the door to ensure the cafe was securely locked, Emily turned away from the Rear Window Brew and glanced at her surroundings; good old Rosewood. It hadn't changed for as long as she could remember. She cast her eyes over the doll store across the street. The chipped paint faded from years of neglect, the red "A" still hanging from the shop name sign. She was amazed that letter hadn't fallen down yet.

Emily had decided not to take the car today, preferring to walk some days to get some fresh air and extra exercise. Crossing the street, she started to walk down an alleyway. The wind howling through the alley spooked her slightly and she picked up her pace a little, eager to get to the other side.

Since Emily was a kid, she had ran or walked fast through this innocent alley. Nothing ever happened but she always got a weird feeling walking through it at night.

Something snapped behind her, causing her to catch a breath in her throat and spin round. The darkness preventing her from seeing into the shadows of the alleyway. _Probably a cat Em, get a grip._

Turning back in the direction she was headed, Emily increased her walking pace.

_Footsteps? Getting faster?_ Emily glanced round again, now convinced she was going insane. She started to slowly jog as she felt the footsteps get louder, faster, nearer. Suddenly a hand was round her mouth and waist and she was being pulled further into the shadows.

The wind was knocked out of her as she slammed into the wall, a hooded figure looming above her holding a gloved hand over her mouth. Emily let out a whimper as she frantically looked around the deserted alley.

Rosewood was not that big; maybe she could push them away and try to scream. Someone would hear her, surely?

But there was nobody around; it was late at night, and she was frozen in fear.

Emily looked at the hooded figure, desperate to see something she could identify. They loosened their grip on her mouth, leading her to breathe again.

"What do you want?" she muttered through their gloved hand.

Before they had a chance to respond, Emily's head was smacked sideways into the wall, a force pushing against her mouth as the hooded person was knocked sideways, the air escaping them in a heavy moan.

_Someone else was there._

Emily sank down against the wall, no longer able to support herself. A high pitched ringing started in her ears, and her vision was blurry from impact. She struggled to focus on the two figures battling in the shadows.

* * *

The newcomer appeared slightly shorter than the hooded figure, and with a slimmer build. They were packing punches at the hooded figure's stomach.

The hooded figure eventually doubled over as a result of the constant punching they were receiving. As they went down, they stuck their foot out to trip the newcomer but they recovered their footing quickly. Suddenly, the hooded figure turned and ran towards the end of the alley leading Emily to frown in confusion as she tried to process what was happening.

The other person remained in the close, watching the back of hooded figure closing in on the end of the alleyway.

When they were out of sight, the newcomer turned towards Emily, who tried to take in their shape and appearance - she wanted to know who had saved her from whatever would have happened.

They stepped closer, out of the shadows but were still masked by the darkness. Emily thought they were wearing a hat, but she couldn't see much detail through her blurred vision. Their low voice crackled slightly as they spoke to Emily, a feminine softness visible.

"Are you hurt?"

Emily shook her head in response, immediately regretting the fast movement. She moaned as her vision blurred again, and raised her hand to feel her scalp. There was no blood but she could sense a bump forming. _It'll hurt worse in the morning._

A gasp escaped from Emily's lips as she felt another hand move beside hers, their fingers touching the sore spot on her head.

She gasped again at the heat in that touch, causing the stranger to pull their hand away.

"Sorry."

Emily grabbed their hand, causing surprise to the other person. She searched in the darkness, trying to see their face.

"No... Thank you. You saved my life."

The stranger said nothing, but looked around the alleyway.

"Who are you?"

The stranger pulled back their hand and stood up, "I need to go. Get home safe."

With that, they turned and ran from Emily, and the darkness of the alley.

* * *

"Mom..." Emily muttered as she staggered into her house. She had made it home, slowly and unsurely as her vision gradually returned to normal.

"Emily?" Her mom walked from the kitchen, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Without waiting on an answer, Pam had taken Emily by the arm and was leading her through to the kitchen table and helping her to sit on one of the chairs. She poured a glass of water and placed it on the table in front of Emily, taking a seat across from her.

Taking a sip of the water and a deep breath, Emily tried to explain what happened.

"Someone attacked me in the alley."

Seeing the look of shock appear on her mums' face, Emily quickly added more information.

"They just pushed me against the wall. Someone hit them from the side and punched them until they ran off."

Pam got off her chair and crossed to the phone hanging on the wall, "I'll call the police."

"No."

"Why on earth not?"

"I can't even describe them. It was too dark to see. All I know was that one was tall with a hoody on and the other was smaller. A man and a woman I think."

"Honey we need to report it. It might happen again, and the superhero might not be there to protect everyone."

Emily put her hand to her head, her mum suddenly realising that she hadn't checked to see if Emily had been hurt.

Pam moved over and felt Emily's head, who winced at the touch. "Wow Emily, you hit your head hard. We should get it checked out."

Before Emily could protest, her mom had her jacket on and had her car keys in her hand, "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital."

* * *

Rosewood Infirmary was a massive white building, which always smelled of sick old people. Emily hated it there, but her mom had insisted that she get her head checked out, and when Pam Fields had made a decision, nothing Emily could do would change her mind.

Stepping out of the Jeep and closing the door; Emily looked up at the hospital. She would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Walking through the front door into the reception of the emergency area, Emily took a seat while her mom went to the desk and spoke to the receptionist. As it was quiet, Emily was taken almost instantly.

The verdict: She was fine. Yeah, she'd have a lump on her head for a while but there was no concussion or anything to worry about.

The police were at the hospital, and Pam Fields being Pam Fields had innocently went to get a coffee and came back with two police officers. Emily was questioned about the attack and explained all she could, which was not a lot. Two people in black with no remarkable features, probably a man and a woman. At least her mom would be able to relax now, with the authorities involved.

Emily hated the authorities, ever since her friend Alison had been murdered. She felt the authorities were always looking at her strangely and she never trusted them fully.

That night Emily had a dream, the first for a while. She was in that dark alleyway and the hooded figure was there, bashing her head into the wall again. She felt the pain smash through her skull, instantly waking her up. Bolting upright and screaming out, Emily realised she was breathing rapidly and her eyes were blurry with tears.

Her mom was in the room almost instantly, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her back and forth. "It's okay Emmy; nobody can get you here. You're safe. It's okay."

She hugged her mom back, "I know... I'm okay."

The following night was the same. This time when she woke, she did not scream out. Sitting in her dark bedroom with her eyes closed, she tried to calm her breathing as memories of her rescuer came back to her.

There was not a lot of detail as it was all darkness and shadows, but she was drawn to this person. She wanted to know who they were and why they had saved her. Why hadn't they showed her who they were, why had they ran away before she could thank them properly... why had they left her there alone and ran off?

Sitting on her bed, her eyes moved to her wardrobe, the door glinting in the moonlight which crept in below her curtains. Walking over and opening the wardrobe, she looked at the hip flask sitting on the shelf in front of her.

Taking the flask in her hands, she opened the lid and took a gulp, moaning as the liquid burned her throat.

She took another gulp, and another.

She started to cry.

Returning to her bed, she lay on her side and curled up into a ball, her hands round her legs, hugging them to her chest.

She lay there, looking at a patch on her wall level to her eyes. A salty tear drifting down her cheek, tickling her on the way down.

Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily began throwing herself into her work, never being alone during the day to allow herself to think about things.

She met with Hanna most nights. Even if it was just sitting in Hanna's room doing their own thing, knowing that there was someone else there was comforting enough for her.

She couldn't bring herself to walk home through the alleyway again and instead took a longer route at nights, or drove to work to avoid walking altogether.

Occasionally a customer would come to the Rear Window Brew who seemed a similar build or height to the mysterious rescuer. Emily would study their face and try to make a connection.

In truth, she had no idea what build or height the stranger had been. The visions of that night had been slowly fading.

Emily finally accepted that she would probably never know who that person was, and she would have to be fine with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Songs used in this chapter:  
Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-you and Afrojack - Give Me Everything (Tonight)  
P!nk - So What

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!

* * *

****** Chapter Three ******

Emily pulled into the parking lot of the Hungry Owl Tavern, which was starting to fill up with happy couples out to have fun on a Friday night.

Switching off the engine, she looked at the Tavern's door, a nervous feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

Emily had wanted to drown her sorrows again, but in a town as small as Rosewood, people eventually started to talk. She couldn't face the hushed voices around her in the local pub. The whispers about her, the pitying looks.

A quick spur of the moment search online earlier that night brought up the Hungry Owl Tavern. It was near to Rosewood, but far enough away that she was pretty sure she wouldn't meet any locals.

Now that she was here, Emily wished she had brought Hanna with her for company, but she didn't want her friend to worry. She had been trying to give Hanna and Caleb some time with each other, since she had stolen Hanna's time so much after the alleyway incident. They hadn't seen each other for several nights, and just chatted briefly on the days Hanna visited the Brew.

Letting out a deep breath, Emily loosened her grip on the steering wheel, "You can do this, Emily" she said, trying to pluck up encouragement. Opening her car door she heard a wolf whistle from the bar and almost jumped back into her Toyota. _Just do this, it's just a bar. How scary can it be? _She would only be there for a couple of drinks anyway, considering she would have to drive home. She just needed a change of scenery where nobody knew who she was.

Letting out a sigh, she walked towards the door. Shouting, and rowdy voices could be heard from inside.

As Emily opened the door she noticed the sign - "Karaoke Friday". _Oh lovely, just what I need. At least it might be fun, and it's not like I'll be getting up on stage. No way!_

* * *

The bar had a smoky, musty smell. Faded wallpaper covered the walls; probably from when the tavern was originally decorated. It was quite a small building, the bar and some stools were positioned at the side, tables in the middle.

The tables were scattered to allow people to sit with their friends. Booths provided some privacy at the side of the bar, and the stage was at the end. A couple were currently belting out a Tina Turner number, the crowd shouting encouragement at them.

Emily ordered a drink at the bar. Noticing an empty booth, she made her way over and slid in, looking around to take in more of her surroundings. The place really was rustic. She concentrated on the couple singing, trying to get comfortable in her new surroundings.

Not really interested in the music anymore, Emily started to absentmindedly play with her coaster. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sat it on the table; a glance at the screen told her there were no texts.

Glancing up she noticed that the couple had stopped singing, and a girl was now singing a Katy Perry song. Emily felt like she knew her somehow; there was some kind of familiarity but she couldn't place it.

The girls' singing was not that good but she knew how to work the crowd, messing her hair and doing actions to the song, which she sang effortlessly without looking at the auto-cue.

Emily took in her details. Shoulder length reddish hair with bangs swept to the side, a cheeky grin on her face, and big deep brown eyes, like pools. A cut off shoulder black top and a short denim skirt, twinned with black tights and awesome boots. Strange fashion for this time of year, when there's that nip in the air, but Emily felt appreciation for her.

She found herself transfixed on the girl, grinning and laughing as she sang. At one point, the girl looked in her direction and winked. _Wait, what?_Emily let out a smirk, not actually sure if that had just happened or if she was daydreaming again. She looked up at the girl, trying to place why she looked familiar. Maybe she went to Rosewood High and they had passed in the corridor or something?

The song was coming to an end. Emily hadn't drank her whisky, hadn't touched it since the girl started singing. She felt a shiver run down her body when the girl walked past her booth, she was sure that she had smiled when she passed.

* * *

"Whisky is it?" a voice asked, startling Emily.

Turning round to see who had spoken, Emily found herself looking at the girl from the stage. Emily stared at her, trying to process why the girl would be asking her what she was drinking.

The girl laughed as she slid into the booth on the chair opposite Emily, pushing a whisky across the desk, keeping a glass of wine for herself. "There's no free seats, do you mind if I join you?"

Emily looked around, her mouth suddenly very dry. "N.. no."

The girl laughed again, a small smile forming from the right side of her mouth to the left. Emily stared at that mouth, her lips. _Those lips_.

The girl leaned in, tilting her head to look at Emily. She was waving her hand in front of Emily's face, grinning. "Hey, are you in there?"

"Sorry" Emily said, snapping out of whatever daze she was in.

"I was saying I haven't seen you in here before."

"No, this is my first time here."

"Are you from around here?"

Emily nodded, "Rosewood."

"I'm staying up here just now, for a month or so. Rosewood's a nice place."

"It's okay I guess."

"I'm Paige." The girl held her arm out for Emily to shake.

"Emily" she replied, shaking Paige's hand. "Thanks for the drink. You didn't have to do that, I haven't even finished the last one."

Paige smiled and shook her head, "so tell me Emily, why's a girl like you in a bar like this on a Friday night?"

"I just needed a change of scenery. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I'm quite a good listener if you want to talk about it."

"No thanks... Not yet." Emily looked around awkwardly.

"Would you like to try the karaoke?... I saw you watching me up there."

_Oh shit, she noticed me staring at her._ "Uh" she started, "I'm not one for singing. But you were great, the way you worked the crowd like that. You must do it all the time."

"I just like to have fun sometimes. I won't be here for too long so why not, huh?"

"What is it that you do? Why are you here?"

"I'm an artist." Paige took a sip of her wine before continuing. "My uncle had a heart attack last month and is struggling to get back up and about again, so I'm here to give him a hand for a while."

"Sorry to hear that. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine... Tell me about you, Emily" she said, smiling that smile again.

That smile was infectious. Every time Paige laughed or smiled, Emily did the same. She couldn't help it, there was something about Paige that drew her in. She seemed so kind, and truth be told, she was beautiful. Emily couldn't help looking at her lips as she spoke. She imagined touching those lips. She couldn't explain why. She wasn't into women. She wasn't into anything.

Emily had been single since school, not interested in the hassle of a relationship. There really had only been just one... Ben. For two months at school, until he broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him. Emily felt her first time should be memorable, with someone she loved more than anything in the world. Not just something that's done to fit in with what the other kids at school are doing. Since Ben, she'd had a few offers but had always turned them down.

* * *

"There's not a lot to tell."

"I don't believe that."

Paige searched Emily's face for clues to what she was about. Emily smiled shyly, dipping her head.

"What do you do?"

"I work in a cafe."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "What else do you do? Do you have a husband waiting at home or something?"

Emily laughed at that, "No, I live with my parents."

"Girls, would you be interested in doing a karaoke number? It's got really quiet and it's not even 10 yet. Care to help an old lady out?"

Emily looked up, the woman from the bar pushing a folder of songs her way, "uh, I don't do karaoke."

Paige, however, had taken the folder and flipped it open. "What do you think Emily, shall we do a duet?" she looked up teasingly.

"N-no way!" Emily replied, scared shitless.

"Nobody's gonna bite... I'll keep you safe."

Paige looked intensely at Emily, causing her to feel a touch uncomfortable and shift in her seat. She was sure she was blushing fifty shades of red right now.

"I really don't think so Paige, I'm sorry."

Paige sighed. Looking through the folder, she paused at a specific page and gave Emily a searching look. Frowning, she scribbled something in the folder and gave it back to the woman. "Thanks, Peggy."

The woman smiled, "Thanks Paige. You're one of the good ones, girl" she said before walking away from the booth.

A few moments later, Paige was called up on stage. Winking at Emily, she walked up to the stage. "Gonna do something different tonight guys" she announced, as a dance style beat started up.

"Let's do it tonight, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, we might not get tomorrow."

Emily gulped. Paige seemed to be singing to her. She was certainly looking at her as she jumped up and down to the beat, ruffling her hair with her hand.

"Tonight, I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight."

Emily glanced round, searching the crowd to see if anyone else seemed to notice Paige was singing to her. Perhaps it was all in her imagination.

* * *

"Grab somebody sexy tell them hey... Emily. Everyone try to get Emily up here with me?"

Emily almost choked on her drink, "No. No way" she replied, smiling at the thought anyway.

"Emily" the crowd started to cheer, a little drunk now she imagined. "Emily, Emily, Emily" they chanted.

Paige flung her arms up, "Come on, Emily, they love you already. Take a walk on the wild side." She held her hand out, hoping Emily would walk to the stage and take it. "Don't make me look daft up here."

Emily nervously stood up, causing the crowd to erupt in cheer. Paige walked off the stage and over to Emily, taking her by the hand up to the stage.

Emily gasped when their fingers touched; it was almost like a bolt of electricity charged through her body at the contact. Once on stage, Paige handed her a microphone.

Paige never let go of her hand as she moved her legs from side to side to the music. She danced round Emily, "Excuse me, and I might drink a little more than I should tonight, and I might take you home with me if I could tonight, and baby I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight, cos we might not get tomorrow."

She sang, looking deep into Emily's eyes with a teasing look. Emily couldn't move. She couldn't sing. She just stood there, feeling weak looking at Paige. What was happening to her? What was she feeling for this girl?

Paige continued to dance round her, leaning in as the lyrics disappeared, their bodies touching slightly, "You can sing along, or move at least" she whispered, her breath hot in Emily's ear. "Just go with it" she added before backing away.

Emily realised she had been holding her breath. Exhaling, she tried to gather herself together and looked at the auto-cue. "Tonight, I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know, we might not get tomorrow" she managed to sing with Paige. _Why the hell did Paige pick this song?_

Paige kept bouncing to the beat, swinging Emily's hand back and forth to the music.

"Put it on my life baby, I'll make you feel right baby, can't promise tomorrow but I'll promise tonight" she sang as she looked right at Emily. Emily felt like she was looking right into her soul, unable to understand why this stranger was making her feel like this. Her heart was pounding inside her chest; she was surprised Paige couldn't hear it.

The song ended not long after. Paige and Emily returned to the booth to cheers from the crowd; Paige still holding her hand until they reached the booth and sat down.

* * *

"Well?"

Emily frowned at her, "Well what?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

Emily wondered what part she was referring to. She frowned again, unsure of the answer. "Yeah, I think so."

Paige smiled, looking satisfied. "You have a good voice. Shame you only joined in for the last verse."

"Sorry. I didn't know the song" she lied.

Paige smiled at her, letting out a small laugh, "The auto-cue's there for a reason."

Emily laughed loudly, "I know. I guess I was distracted." She instantly regretted saying that.

Paige smiled, tilting her head slightly, "Good distraction?"

Emily studied Paige's face again, "Yes. It is."

Paige smiled, "Can I get you another drink?"

Emily took her up on the offer; Paige later returning with a tray of shots.

"Fancy trying something different?"

Emily hesitated, there was a time where she would order shots and slam them down her throat, the strength of the alcohol making her thoughts go away quicker. She had decided at one point not to do shots again.

"I shouldn't. I have the car outside. I need to drive back."

"Stay with me, I'm just up the road. You can drive home in the morning."

Emily's heart skipped a beat, "but your uncle" she replied, trying to think of a way out.

"He's deaf. He won't hear a thing. He won't even know we're there."

Emily pondered the words; _won't hear a thing? What was that supposed to mean?_

Paige pushed a shot towards her, "On three, come on... 1, 2, 3" she gulped down the shot, Emily grabbed hers and did the same.

"That a girl. We'll have you singing solo on that stage before the nights out."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Well, I'll just have to go up with you and hold your hand through it all then, shall I?" Paige teased.

Emily hesitated, "Uh" was all she could say.

Paige reached her hand over the table and rested it on top of Emily's, "I really like you, Emily."

"I, uh, I don't..." was all Emily could reply. Paige said nothing but removed her hand from on top of Emily's.

"On three" she said, lifting another shot glass. Emily sighed and lifted her own glass. They counted to three and swallowed it down.

A few shots later and Peggy returned with the karaoke folder. Before she said anything Paige had taken it from her.

"So, what do you want to sing?"

"Nothing."

"Do you like Pink?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's settled then." Paige scored something in the folder and gave it back to Peggy.

"What have you done?" Emily asked, her vision blurring a little and her body seeming to float on air slightly with the alcohol.

"Oh, you'll see. We'll get you loosened up sometime tonight, Emily."

They were called to the bar shortly after, Emily recognising the familiar tune of "Pink - So what" starting as they walked onto the stage, "Nana na-na nana na, nana na-na nana."

Emily was a little unsteady on her feet. Paige noticed this and linked her arm through Emily's to steady her a little, "Give it a shot this time. Just start with the little bits if you want."

* * *

"I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, not gonna pay his rent" sang Paige, glancing at Emily at the end of the line.

Emily grinned as she picked up the microphone, "Nope."

Paige laughed, "I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight, I'm gonna get in trouble and I'm gonna start a fight."

Emily joined in near the chorus, screaming "I'm gonna start a fight" at the top of her lungs. Paige looked at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"So what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what, I'm having more fun and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine" they belted together.

Emily giggled, she was getting into this. Paige sang most of the lyrics, with Emily shouting the middle lines.

"The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps."

"Shit."

"I guess I'll just sit with Tom boy, at least he'll know how to hit."

"Oops."

"What if this song's on the radio - "

Emily cut her off, opera singing "Somebody's gonna die" causing them both to laugh.

Emily even got into the chorus giving it an "Oooooooh" as they worked up into it. She started dancing a little to the music, but was careful not to move enough to make herself dizzy.

They were singing the song to each other, barely taking their eyes off one another except to occasionally glance at the crowd, who were enthusiastically clapping and wolf whistling at them.

Emily and Paige linked arms on the way back to their booth, giggling with each other, "that was amazing" exclaimed Emily as they took their seats again.

"See, I told you you'd have fun tonight."

Emily smiled at her, looking into her eyes again. She felt a pain in her heart, there was sadness in those eyes despite how much fun they seemed to be having. The moment was cut short when Emily's phone started to ring; she picked it up and tried to focus. "It's my mum... Shit."

Paige looked concerned. "Just tell her you've had too much to drink and you're staying with a friend."

"She doesn't even know where I am. And I can't tell her I've been drinking."

Paige frowned at her, questioningly. Emily let out a sigh and answered the phone.

"Hi, mom."

"Where are you, Emily, it's getting late and you're car's not in the driveway. I'm getting worried."

Emily was in her twenties now and her mom still acted like she was a little girl she had to protect.

"I'm out of town with a..." she glanced at Paige, "friend. I didn't realise it was so late. I think I'll stay at theirs tonight and come home in the morning."

"What friend? Hanna called here earlier looking for you."

"She did? Why?" Emily hadn't heard from Hanna for a week.

"I don't know. What friend? Are you with a boy?"

Emily laughed, "What? Mom, no." Paige looked at her trying to figure out what the conversation was about. "It's just someone I met at the Brew the other week. I had said I would visit them. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Well what's this friend's name, where do they stay? And what's that noise in the background. Are you at a bar?"

"No. It's not a bar, I'm fine. Honestly. Don't worry and I will see you tomorrow." She didn't want to lie anymore.

"Emily?" her mom pleaded.

"Bye, mom" she replied, hanging up on her and then staring at the phone as she placed it back on top of the table.

Paige put her hand on top of Emily's and looked at her with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine" Emily replied, pulling her hand from under Paige's, who then left her hand in the air for a few seconds before pulling it back. A sad look crossed her face then was gone.

"Shall we call it a night then?" Paige asked. Emily just nodded silently.

"Let's get you home, girl" Paige replied, standing up and moving to Emily's side of the table.

Taking Emily's hand, pulling her arm around her neck and standing up, Paige began to help Emily walk to the door.

"What are you doing? I can walk fine myself."

Emily's heart seemed to skip a beat whenever Paige touched her. She had her hand round Paige's neck, the fingers of their hands tangled together. Paige's other arm was around Emily's waist gripping at her side just above her hips, causing their sides to touch.

Emily felt her vision was blurring and she could feel the heat prickling from Paige's body. She didn't think it was the alcohol doing this, and she didn't think she could handle it for much longer.

"Please, Paige" she pleaded, "Let me go."

Paige stopped walking and lifted Emily's arm over her head so she was standing unsupported.

They stood together, Paige's hand still linked to Emily's. A long moment passed where they just looked at each other. Emily's breathing got faster and she struggled to control it. She was getting lost in the depths of Paige's eyes again. She let out a quiet gasp. Paige squeezed her hand, then let go.

Emily looked down at the empty space where their hands used to be, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything, and unsure why it hurt not to have Paige's hand in hers.

"Okay, let's go" Paige declared as she pointed her arm in front of her, as if to tell Emily to go first.

Emily walked forward a few steps; suddenly realising she wasn't as stable as she thought, "Wow... the room's moving." Looking at Paige, she saw a smug face looking back at her. _She's going to say "I told you so" isn't she?_

"Still want to walk alone, do you?"

Emily gave an apologetic look and held her arm out. Paige took it and raised it over her head again.

"Sorry I gave you so many shots."

"You didn't *make* me drink them... But I may hate you for it in the morning."

They began to walk towards the door again, "maybe you can tell me about your mum on the way to my place? It's not far from here so we should be there soon."

Emily looked at Paige; it might help to talk to a stranger who didn't know her situation. Perhaps Paige could give her some good advice, but tonight she wasn't sure she was ready. "Maybe tomorrow."

Paige nodded, "Okay. Just know that whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Emily looked at her, searching her face. They had just met that night, and here was Paige, taking her home so she wouldn't attempt to drive to her own. Willing to listen to Emily's problems and provide advice. Buying drink for her, and getting her out of her shell to sing a song on stage. Was she some kind of superhero? Would Emily wake up tomorrow and she would be gone, was all this a dream?

"What are you looking at me like that for?" asked Paige, a sparkle in her eye and a cheeky grin on her lips.

Emily took a deep breath and dropped her head, her cheeks heating up. "It's just that you don't know me and you're being so kind. I wonder why."

"I like you, Emily."

Emily frowned, wondering what exactly she meant by that.

"You let me sit by you when there were no other seats, other than those beside sleazy old men. And you made me laugh tonight. It's only fair that I can repay you for it... and, besides, I feel kind of responsible for the state you're in. Now come on" she pulled Emily's arm tighter around her neck and they walked the last few steps out of the bar.

They took a right turn when they left the tavern and walked up the road a little. About a street later they were turning to walk up the path to the front door of a little white cottage.

"This is my uncles' place" Paige explained, "It's quite small but it's okay."

"Are you sure he won't mind me being here?"

Paige smiled, "Like I said, he's basically deaf. He rarely leaves his bed. He won't even know you're here." She had that teasing look on her face again. "Fancy a nightcap?"

They both burst out laughing, "No!" Emily exclaimed, quickly followed by a moan. The drink once again making her queasy.

"I think what you need is some water."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!  
To those I chat to on Twitter/Email almost daily, you light up my days and mean so much to me. Thanks for being a part of my life, and I hope you're enjoying the story. And credit goes to Terias McKlay for Paige being Batman.

* * *

****** Chapter Four ******

Paige led Emily in the front door and straight through the small hallway into the kitchen. Guiding Emily to a chair near the table and helping her sit down, Paige then took two glasses from a cupboard and filled them with tap water. One glass was placed in front of Emily, and one across from her.

"I'll just go check on him and then I'll come straight back, okay" Paige explained, before leaving the room.

Emily heard muffled voices and grinned as she could hear Paige clearly, almost yelling at her uncle. _He must actually be deaf._

Shortly after, Paige left his room and looked straight at Emily, shaking her head as she returned to the kitchen with a smile, "He's fine."

"He really is pretty deaf then?"

Paige laughed, "He can hear, just not that great."

They finished off a few glasses of water, then Paige led Emily out of the kitchen and along the hallway in the opposite direction from her uncle's. They entered a small room near the end of the cottage.

"This is me."

Emily looked around the room, feeling a bit weird being in a strangers bedroom.

"You can have the bed, and I can either take the couch over there..." Paige indicated the sofa below the window, "or if you would prefer I'll take the couch in the sitting room."

"I'll take the couch, it's your house."

Paige looked at her. "No you won't. You need a good sleep, on a comfy bed."

Emily looked around the strange room, feeling suddenly uneasy about being left alone. "Can you stay with me, that way if I wake in the night I'll know I'm safe?"

Paige smiled, "Of course..." She walked over to her drawers, "You'll need pajamas too. You look about the same size as me, so..."

Searching through her pajama drawer, Paige pulled out a pair of pants and a long sleeved top. They were a faded black with multiple Batman logos over them. "These are comfy ones. What do you think?"

Emily just smirked at her, trying not to laugh, "Um, yeah."

Paige frowned, "Hey, Batman is cool! Don't mock." Walking over, she placed the pajamas in Emily's hands, smiling as they looked at each other.

It was as if the world had frozen in time. They stood like that for what seemed like minutes, before Emily dipped her head, breaking the connection.

* * *

Paige stepped past Emily and leaned over, grabbing her pajamas from the pillow. "The bathroom is the first door on the left if you want to get changed in there, there's a spare toothbrush that you can use too."

Emily smiled her thanks and left the bedroom.

The bathroom was small and white. A crooked mirror hung from the wall, a faded bath taking up most of the space.

A packaged toothbrush sat on the edge of the bath. Emily opened it, throwing the packaging in the bin. Borrowing one of the tumblers to clean her teeth, she placed the toothbrush on the edge of the bath as she wasn't sure where to put it. After washing her face, she went to the toilet and put on Paige's pajamas. She studied her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't a perfect fit, but the pajamas looked good on her.

Lifting her arm, she smelt the fabric of the pajamas and noticed a small hole in the cuff. Placing her finger through the hole, she couldn't help but smile with the feeling that Paige had probably had these for years, and had chosen to give her these ones. There was something comforting about wearing Paige's pajamas which she felt a bit odd about. She assumed it was because she felt that she had now found another friend to talk to, and have fun with. One that didn't know her entire life story. And it felt good.

She returned to the bedroom to find Paige had already changed, and had placed blankets and a cushion on the couch for her to sleep in.

"All good?"

Emily nodded. "Thanks... for everything. I had fun tonight."

Paige walked to her, "Don't mention it, I had a great time too." Touching Emily's arm, she squeezed it a little, "I'll be back soon" she explained, leaving for the bathroom.

Emily walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and slid under them. It felt so warm and comfy, just like Paige had said. She pulled the duvet up and smelt it. It smelt nice. She drifted off instantly, when Paige had returned from the bathroom she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Emily was awakened by the sound of cutlery clanging. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily confused as to where she was. Smiling a little as the memories came back to her, she looked over to the window where the couch was. There was nobody there, and no sign of it having been slept in. Paige must have tidied the covers away when she got up. _What time is it? _Emily reached for her phone, sitting above the table by the bed. "11:00" Blimey, she hadn't slept this late for months.

Sitting slowly up in the bed, her head felt a little fuzzy but not too bad; the water she drank the night before must have helped a little. Getting up, she made her way through to the kitchen, unsure if she should have dressed first in case Paige's uncle was around.

"Hey, sleepy head" announced Paige as soon as she walked through into the kitchen, "want some breakfast?"

Paige motioned with her arm to the kitchen table. Pancakes, syrup and strawberries were arranged on a plate, along with a glass of orange juice. Emily smiled, _had Paige made breakfast for her?_ "Do you like pancakes?" Paige asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yes. I love pancakes" replied Emily, taking a seat at the table.

"Come on then, Batman, eat up."

"Hey, they're your pajamas. You're Batman, not me."

Paige laughed, "Fine, I'm Batman. Now eat your pancakes like a good girl."

Emily laughed and started to eat. They were the most amazing pancakes she had ever tasted. Paige continued to clean the dishes and put them away in various cupboards as Emily ate.

"Mmm" Emily announced when she was done.

Paige grinned at her, "is that good?"

"Yes. Those were amazing!"

"Good sleep?"

"The best. I haven't slept like that for so long."

"Maybe you should let your hair down more regularly" Paige answered, giving her another teasing smile.

"Maybe" Emily nodded, with a little laugh. "I should probably get dressed now" she said, motioning to the pajamas she was still wearing as she got up to go back to the room.

After getting dressed, Emily walked into the sitting room. On the side of the room sat a fireplace with photos on top. Looking through them, Emily found one which she thought might be Paige as a child. Lifting the photo, she brushed her thumb over Paige's face.

"That was when I was five."

Paige had suddenly appeared behind her and was leaning over her shoulder to look at the photo, her breath hot on Emily's ear.

Emily quickly returned the photo to the fireplace, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Paige smiled, "Hey, it's natural to be curious. Don't worry about it." She then turned and explained to Emily who everyone was in the photos, and what they were doing in each of them.

Emily heard the distant sound of her phone ringing, "that'll be my mum" she announced, dashing through to the room to answer it.

* * *

"Hi, mom."

"Emily, I just wanted to check in with you. What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wondered."

Sometimes when her dad was away, her mom grew concerned when Emily was out of the house for a long time. It made her feel guilty and was one of the reasons why she didn't go out a lot.

"I'll be home before dinner."

"Oh, okay."

They said their goodbyes and she returned to the sitting room.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Paige asked.

"She was just wondering where I was."

"She keeps close tabs on you, huh?"

"Something like that... Maybe I should go back" Emily added, not really wanting to. But she couldn't extend her welcome more than she had to. Paige had invited her to stay the night, not live there, she had cooked her breakfast and everything. Surely she had other things to do, and Emily was being a burden.

Paige looked at her; Emily couldn't place the expression in her eyes. "You don't have to go."

"My mom's home alone, I shouldn't let her worry" she answered, knowing it wasn't much of an explanation.

"You spoke to her a minute ago; I don't think she'll be worrying too much. She knows you're okay."

Emily sighed, "I know. I just think that I should..." she trailed off, staring at a spot on the wall. She felt like some sort of force was sticking her feet to the ground, not wanting her to go.

"Okay. Can I walk you to your car?"

"Of course. I'd like that."

* * *

They walked down the quiet street, arm in arm. The road was deserted, no sound but the leaves rustling on the trees.

As they reached the Hungry Owl Tavern, Emily took in how it looked... quiet, deserted and almost lonely. The karaoke last night seemed like years ago. The poster was still on the door, but a corner had come loose. Emily walked over and stuck it back up, her fingers running down the poster, thinking about the night before. She didn't want to go back to Rosewood and have it end.

"Why don't you take the poster as a memento? They'll throw it out anyway."

Paige had come over and was standing behind her. So close behind her. "The night that Emily... let her hair down" Pausing after saying Emily's name, "What is your surname?"

Emily turned round, almost hitting Paige's face, they were so close. Paige had her left hand on the door, blocking Emily in almost but her right hand was in her pocket. Emily looked down, Paige's thumb and pinky were sticking out of the pocket. She smiled, it was cute.

"What?" Paige asked, lowering her head so she could look up into Emily's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Emily responded. "It's Fields" she blurted out "I'm Emily Fields."

Paige smiled, "Emily Fields. I like it." She leaned in further to Emily, tilting her face a little, her lips getting closer to Emily's.

Emily was frozen to the spot. She felt like she couldn't move, she might as well have had a metal anchor weighing her down to the ground.

Sensing no resistance, Paige closed the gap, their lips touching. A bolt of electricity surged through Emily. She had never felt that with Ben. When she didn't kiss back, Paige pulled away and looked at her. Emily was still, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that?" Paige questioned, looking at Emily as a tear fell from her eye. Paige instinctively went to the tear with her thumb, cupping Emily's face with her hand as she wiped the tear away.

Without really knowing what was happening, Emily had moved forward, locking her lips around Paige's, almost making her stumble back with the surprise of it. Feeling the sparks again she kissed Paige once more, pushing her lips against Paige's almost hungrily. Suddenly she turned around, pulled the poster from the door, and almost ran to her car.

"I'm sorry. I need to go" she shouted back to Paige, who was looking at her, mouth slightly open in confusion. Emily could see the pain in her eyes.

* * *

"Emily?... Don't go.."

Paige moved towards the car, just as Emily had started to reverse. Her tires screeched as she charged out of the Hungry Owl Tavern's small parking lot.

Replaying the kiss in her head, she had no idea why she had done it. Her hands were shaking, she shouldn't have driven away like that, leaving Paige standing there after all she had done for her. Tears formed in her eyes as she considered turning the car round and driving to Paige, taking her in her arms. But she couldn't understand why she felt this way.

_Why did I just kiss a girl?_ So many explanations ran through her head. Was she wound up with feelings of the happiness she had felt the night before, the laughs she had had, the great night sleep, and the amazing pancakes? Perhaps all that was building up inside her and that made her do it?

Through all the thoughts, she couldn't help thinking of how much fun she had with Paige, how happy she felt. She didn't know if she had ever had that much fun, even with Hanna.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_  
_I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want._

_Author's note:_  
_Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!_  
_To those I chat to on Twitter/Email almost daily, you light up my days and mean so much to me. Thanks for being a part of my life, and I hope you're enjoying the story._

_**The last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews so I don't know if it was well received or not, just wanted to note that in this chapter things may shift in a direction that's not ideal but it is a Paily story, and if you stick with it for a couple more chapters, I think you'll enjoy all the cute Paily coming up. Emily just has to work some things out first.**_

_Cici - Thank you for your consistent reviews. It's a shame you're not a member or I could reply to you privately. I just wanted to say that the hooded person remains a mystery but the rescuer is identified, and in a few chapters time the dreams will start to have meaning. It all slots together in time :-)_

* * *

****** Chapter Five ******

When Emily arrived home, she walked straight past her mother and into her bedroom, crashing on top of the bed. Her mom followed behind, a concerned look on her face.

"Emily, are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine, mom."

Clearly sensing that Emily would prefer to be left alone, Pam retreated from the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

As Pam closed the bedroom door, Emily pulled a pillow over her face and let out a quiet, irritated scream.

Letting the tears come, she muffled her crying with the pillow until her throat hurt and her tears had dried up. When her mom shouted on her at dinner time, she finally left her room, taking a seat opposite her mom and beginning to eat her pasta.

"Emily, I'm worried about you. You look like you've been crying."

Emily looked up at her mother, "I'm fine."

"Where were you last night?"

"Can you drop it, please? I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Did you have a fight with your friend?"

"Yeah." It wasn't too far from the truth. "We had a fight. But I'd rather not talk about it."

Her mom nodded, knowing she wouldn't get much out of Emily tonight. "Okay."

"Thanks" Emily answered.

She hated lying to her mom but what was she supposed to say? "I met a stranger and I kissed her. Now I don't know what's going on as I have all these confusing feelings in my head and I don't know what to do." Her mom would love that.

Once finished with her dinner, Emily returned to her room for the rest of the night and went to bed early. She had a shift at the Rear Window Brew the next morning.

* * *

Opening the door of the Rear Window Brew, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit Emily instantly. Breathing in the scent, she smiled at her boss, "Hey, Zack."

"Hi, Emily."

Once again, she had decided to throw herself into her work as a welcome distraction to keep her from thinking about Paige. Pulling on her apron, she checked the clock. Almost time for the morning rush.

Emily was serving the customers today; a task that she was happy doing. Most of the customers were regulars and she knew almost all of their orders.

Aria's mom came in the same time every morning; today being no different.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery. Flat white and a skinny lemon cupcake?"

The lady nodded, "You know me too well. And honestly Emily, when will you start calling me Ella? You make me feel like a school teacher."

Emily laughed, "You are a school teacher."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I'm not *your* school teacher anymore."

Emily prepared the drink and put the muffin in a paper bag, taking the money from Ella.

"So what do you think about Rosewood's very own speed dating service?" Ella asked, signalling to the poster behind Emily. Rosewood was holding a speed-dating evening in the community centre that weekend.

Emily laughed, "Yeah, I don't think it's going to be a sell-out, I'll put it that way."

"Oh I don't know, it could be fun."

Emily looked shocked, "Mrs Montgomery, you're not going to try it are you?"

"Ella, please, Emily. I might give it a go, it could be fun."

Not really sure what else to say, Emily changed the subject. "How's Aria?"

"She's okay. You should give her a phone sometime; I think she'd enjoy hearing from you."

"Oh, I don't know, we haven't been in contact for ages."

"One of you needs to make the first move. Friendship like that doesn't just fade you know."

Ella lifted her coffee and muffin and made her way out of the cafe.

A few more regulars appeared, Emily getting their orders right each time. There was the occasional one that liked to keep her on her toes and would order slightly different things every few days. Emily had a good memory and enjoyed her job.

Just when the rush hour was almost finished, a tall stranger walked in. Emily had never seen him before, and in Rosewood there weren't many strangers. "Hi, what can I get you?" she enquired.

"Um, just a latte and... a blueberry muffin please."

Emily smiled and got the order ready. As she was steaming the milk, he signalled to the speed-dating poster, "do you think that'll be fun?"

Emily looked at it and smiled, "Uh, I'm not sure. I guess it depends if that's your sort of thing."

The guy laughed, "I'm new in town, I thought it might be a good way to meet some people here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you're going?"

"No. No, it's not really my thing."

"A good looking girl like you probably has her pick of guys anyway, right?" Emily raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, that was out of line" he quickly added.  
"I'm Mark" he held out his hand, Emily shook it.

"Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily." They smiled at each other, as Emily gave him his order.

* * *

"Who is *that*?" asked Hanna, who had just walked into the Rear Window Brew, and was promptly checking out his profile as he walked out of the cafe.

"His name is Mark, he's new in town."

"Is he, now?"

"Yeah. He was asking if I was going to the speed-dating class. He's going to be there."

"Oh, Em, you should totally check it out. If there'll be hot guys like him anyway!" Hanna smiled, teasingly.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on, Em, when was the last time you dated?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, tilting her head and letting out a sigh. _Considering the mess I made yesterday, it's best that I don't._

"Exactly! You should go. Look how happy I am with Caleb. You deserve that too."

As if on schedule, Caleb walked into the Rear Window Brew and up to the girls. "Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Caleb."

"Caleb, tell her to go to the speed-dating class."

Caleb raised his eyebrow, looking at Emily with a half-smile on his face. "Hanna, if she doesn't want to go, it's her decision."

Hanna huffed. "Please, Em. Say you'll go, just to try it out, and tell me about Mark?"

Emily laughed, "No, Hanna!"

Just then, Zack walked behind the counter, "What're you guys arguing about?"

"We're trying to get Emily to go to the speed-dating class" Hanna told him.

He grinned, "I'm going. You should go Emily; I hear they could use some more participants."

Emily glared at him, _is everyone against me?_

"Hey, what harm's it gonna do? If there's nobody you like there then you just go home. You don't *have* to date any of them."

"See, Emily. Listen to your boss."

Emily frowned, "I guess I could check it out for an hour or so."

Maybe it would be a distraction, and maybe she could find a guy that made her feel like Paige did.

"Yay!" Hanna answered, a massive grin on her face.

* * *

So there she was, standing outside the community centre. She'd picked a little black dress out and everything.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in the swing doors.

"Hi, welcome to the speed dating classes. Are you here to sign up?" a young man asked her.

"Um, yeah."

The man signalled to the sign-in sheet on the desk, "Okay. Can I get you to sign in here please?"

Emily signed the sheet and the man gave her a sticker with her name on it. She looked at it, before fixing it to her dress. _Great, how desperate_.

"If you'd like to make your way to the big hall, we have some drinks and snacks to enjoy while the other participants get here. Just make yourself comfortable, mingle with the others etc."

Walking through to the big hall, Emily noticed that not a lot of people were there yet, and most were older. She recognised Ella and Zack chatting in the corner, looking very friendly. She also noticed Mark was there, pouring a drink. She walked up to him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Emily. Decided to come after all?"

"My friend talked me into it; she has a very convincing way about her."

He laughed, "She hassles you until you give in?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The young man from earlier walked into the room. He explained how speed dating would work and they went through to another room which was filled with tables set in a circle around the edges. A number was on each table, with a candle in the middle, and a chair at either side.

Emily felt a knot appear in her stomach, _this was a bad idea_. As they walked into the room, the women were given badges with numbers on them. Emily was given a 4 which meant she had to take a seat at table 4. Making her way over, she sat down at the table.

Once the women were all seated, the men queued up and the ones at the front took a seat across from the women. Emily wasn't impressed, the whole thing seemed very old fashioned and almost sexist. The man who sat across from her was middle aged, fat and balding. _Great, why did I let Hanna talk me into this?_

Each man spent 4 minutes at each table, before moving to the next table on the right when they rang a bell. After 20 minutes there was a break to stretch your legs _and run away_ before carrying on. The night ending when every man had met every woman.

If you liked someone you should tick a box beside their name, they then put it online so that you can check who would like to see you again and arrange dates with them. Emily didn't think she would be ticking any boxes tonight.

Emily's fourth date of the evening was Mark. She smiled at him, he was the first guy who was around her age.

"Hi Emily, I'm Mark."

"I know."

"I was trying to be funny; I guess my sense of humour is not very good."

"No, it's just this. I can't say I'm overwhelmed at the options so far."

"Oh I know, it's painful isn't it?"

"I might just run away at the break."

He laughed, "Why don't you give me a chance, first?"

She smiled, "Okay. Sorry, I was being a little rude... Where are you from Mark?"

"New Orleans."

She frowned, "What made you come all the way to Rosewood?"

"My family stay near here and I've came up to spend a bit of time with them. I don't see them very often... What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere more fun, maybe a bar or something?"

"It's tempting."

"Let's do it then, let's make a run for it at the break?"

Emily laughed. She looked to her left, seeing Zack at the next table who gave her an awkward smile. "Um, okay. I don't really want to have to speed date my boss."

Mark looked to the side table, and gave her a funny smile, "Yeah, that could be awkward."

The bell rang, "Okay, run!" Mark announced, grabbing Emily's arm and lifting her up from the table.

They sprinted out the community centre, stopping when they got to the parking lot, laughing. "My car's over there!" announced Mark, as they ran towards his car and got in.

"Where are we going?"

"I noticed a little place when I drove down here, I thought we could go there. I don't know it's name though, so it'll have to be a surprise."

Emily nodded. It was getting dark outside and she was beginning to feel tired. She drifted off to sleep, waking every now and then when Mark hit a bump in the road.

"Okay sleepyhead, we're here."

Emily opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings, _Jesus!_ They were parked in the parking lot of the Hungry Owl Tavern. "You have got to be kidding me. Here!"

Mark looked at her, "Yeah, is it not very good?"

"I'm sorry, Mark, but I'm not going in there." Her heart was pounding in her chest from just being close to the Hungry Owl Tavern, the memories from that night flooding back. She wondered if Paige was inside.

"Please, can we go somewhere else?"

Mark looked puzzled. "Is this place really that bad?" he asked, surprised that she had no interest whatsoever in going in the place. "Is the food poisoned or something?"

"The place is fine, but I just don't want to be here tonight. I'm sorry. Can we please just go somewhere, anywhere, else?"

He shook his head and started up the engine again, pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't really know anywhere else. I think there's a pub in Rosewood though?"

Emily nodded "Yeah, there is."

"We could go there? Or there's this lake-house I used to go to when I was a kid, I don't know if it's still there, but we could walk to it if you want? I can get some alcohol from the liquor store to take with us."

Emily considered it. Mark didn't seem like a creep, and she wasn't sure she wanted to go to the Rosewood Inn tonight. A change would be good. "Yeah, I'd like that I think."

* * *

Mark led her through the forest path. After a few hundred yards they got to an old rundown lake-house, the white wood exterior cracking with the years of weather and changing seasons. An old swing chair sat on the porch area. Mark headed over to it.

"Hopefully it won't cave in under my feet. Maybe you should wait there until I sit down, just incase."

Emily froze where she was, "Seriously?"

Mark laughed. "I'm sure it's fine, but best to be on the safe side right?"

She gulped, then stopped walking, "You better not fall through, I don't know if there's a phone signal here."

Mark looked at her, smiling at her concern. He got to the swing and sat down, "Seems okay."

Emily walked over cautiously, sitting next to him. The seat was cold, probably filled with years of dampness from the nearby stream. Mark handed her a can of beer and took one for himself. Opening the cans, they sat back in the seat, looking at the scenery.

"So, why don't you like that Tavern?"

Emily sighed, "Can we not talk about that?"

"Okay. But is it somewhere I should avoid?"

Emily shook her head, "No, go if you want to. It's nice. If you like rustic old places. It's just a personal thing, that's why I don't want to go there. I'd rather not talk about it though. The place holds memories I'm not sure I want to revisit right now."

"Sure thing," He held out his can, as if to say "Cheers."

Emily smiled and banged her can against his, the beer jumping out and spilling down Mark's jeans.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" apologised Emily, jumping up and grabbing her bag, looking for a tissue. She sat back down and began to wipe at the stains.

Mark put his hand on hers, "Emily, leave it. They're old jeans anyway, and it's not like it's red wine. They probably won't stain; they'll just smell a bit."

Emily smiled and stopped wiping. "Sorry" she repeated.

He suddenly cupped her head in his hands. She looked at him in surprise. He then leaned in and kissed her.

She shut her eyes and kissed back, his lips were rougher than Paige's and she noticed she felt nothing. _Where were the sparks? _She pulled away.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay" she replied, turning and giving him a reassuring smile. She wondered if you could learn to love someone.

* * *

The next day, Emily awoke early for her morning shift at the Rear Window Brew. She had washed the display cabinets and was currently filling them up with freshly baked goods.

"Well?" asked Hanna, walking through the door and up to the counter.

Emily finished laying out fresh muffins, making Hanna wait until she was finished.

"Em, come on!"

Emily smirked, "What, Hanna?"

Hanna tutted at her and rolled her eyes, "The speed-dating! How was it?"

Emily nodded, "It was okay I guess."

Hanna stared at her, "Oh come on! Do I have to prise all the details out one word at a time? I want gossip. Was that hot guy there?"

Emily smiled, "He might have been." She loved teasing Hanna, but she gave up easily. Hanna glared at her, a puppy dog expression on her face. _I always give in._ "Yes, Mark was there."

"This girl ran away during the break, I think she was scared because I was a table away, I must not be up to her standards" said Zack, walking past.

Emily laughed; Hanna stared at her, "What? Emily Fields left a function early? With who... with Mark? Oh my god, Emily!"

Emily grinned, "We left at the break. We were the only young people there, it was awful" she admitted, Hanna's face breaking into a huge smile at the fact that Emily and Mark were getting along. "We went to an old Lake-House in the woods and had some beers."

Hanna smiled wider, "That's it?"

"We drank, we talked, we kissed, and he drove me home."

"Way to go, girl! So, are you like dating now?"

Emily nodded, and Hanna jumped up and down with excitement, running round the other side of the counter and grabbing Emily in a hug.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Emily went on a few dates with Mark. To the cinema, to an art exhibition, to a play.

She began to learn more about him, the things they had in common, the books they both liked reading. They went once to the Rosewood Inn with Hanna and Caleb, all of them getting on well together.

Emily let herself unwind and relax around Mark, having fun with a new person who didn't know her secrets.

Slowly she began to care for him, and she did enjoy his company.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_  
_I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want._

_Author's note:_  
_Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!_  
_And to those who are not keen on Mark, stick in there for another chapter or so. You'll be rewarded with Paily._

* * *

****** Chapter Six ******

Emily sat across from Mark in the Rear Window Brew. She wasn't working today. Part of her thought it was quite pathetic to be at work when you were off. In Rosewood, there weren't that many coffee shops to choose from, and the Rear Window Brew did have good coffee.

She had decided to give it a go with Mark. Emily figured that because she hadn't had a boyfriend for so long she was perhaps getting confused about what she was supposed to be feeling. Maybe that's what it had been with Paige.

She was having fun with Mark, yeah she still didn't get those lightning bolts but maybe it was the drink that night playing tricks on her mind. The memories of that night were fading and slowly she was managing to try and forget about Paige.

* * *

"Hi Emily, Mark!" Hanna beamed, suddenly right beside their table. Sometimes she just seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Hi Han, what's up?" Emily replied. Mark smiled politely.

Hanna pulled up a chair, breaking their conversation, "nothing, just wondered how you guys were doing?"

Mark smiled. "We're good."

Emily nodded in agreement, "Good."

"Great!" replied Hanna, "well, Bridget got me that job in the mall. Finally! I had to wait more than a month for her to arrange it though."

Emily smiled, "That's great news!"

Hanna beamed, "thanks! I start tomorrow."

"Where will you be working?"

Hanna looked deflated. She let out a sigh... "in the stockroom."

"So you're not actually gonna be working in the shop?"

Hanna sighed again and looked up at Emily, "Look, Em, can you just not do this. Be happy for me!"

Emily put her hand on Hanna's, "I am happy for you! I just think you're better than a stockroom girl, especially with your eye for fashion."

"The only way is up, right?"

Emily nodded, "Exactly."

"You'll be working your way to the top in no time" added Mark.

Hanna smiled, thanking them before leaving the table to order a coffee.

"That was sweet, what you said."

"No problem. I do think she could be successful, if given the chance to shine."

Emily smiled, as Mark took her hand.

"You could do more than this too, you know, if you wanted to."

Emily frowned, "What's wrong with what I do?"

Mark shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just saying, you could do more with your life."

Emily took her hand away from Mark's as Hanna returned to the table. Emily turned to her, "So, how are you spending your last day as a free soul, before you start the old 9 to 5?"

Hanna smiled, "Caleb is coming over."

Emily glanced at Mark, who smiled at her.

* * *

After Hanna had been working in the mall for a couple of days, Emily finally had another day off and decided to visit her. Hanna was always distracting her at the Rear Window Brew so it seemed fair to do the same now that she had a job too. And she was curious to see what she actually did at work.

Emily had cleared it with Hanna the previous night, not wanting to turn up unannounced and get her friend into trouble.

There was a back entrance; like a garage door into the stockroom which Hanna told her to knock. She seemed a bit unsure of that, but if that's what Hanna wanted, then that's what she would do.

Standing in front of the door now, she assumed it was the right one as it had the store name, "Handbags and Gladrags" spray painted on the door. It was the delivery entrance so was excluded from anything extravagant. They saved that for the front of the shop, which the public actually got to see.

Banging on the door, Emily looking around uneasily as delivery trucks reversed and moved around, delivering to the other shops. She knew she shouldn't technically be hanging around in that area but she didn't know how else to get to the stockroom and wouldn't want Hanna to get into trouble by strutting into the main shop entrance and asking for her. They probably wouldn't even recognise her name anyway, if she didn't work on the shop floor.

"Hanna, are you there!" she chapped again, getting inpatient.

The door rolled up, "Okay okay, keep your hair on" Hanna announced, Ushering her in.

Emily bent down and entered the stockroom. It smelt musty, and old. There were many rows of shelving; each stocked full of old looking boxes. Several were covered in a thick layer of dust.

At the far end of the room there were some mannequins; a couple at the end had been dressed up. One had a breath-taking white dress, very Marilyn Monroe style. It was twinned with a red ribbon tied round the waist, a pair of heels sitting on the floor underneath. The other mannequin was a man's Tuxedo and top hat, no shoes had been twinned with that outfit yet.

Hanna noticed Emily looking at them, "You like them?"

"Wait, you did these?"

Hanna beamed at her and grabbed her hand, "Come over and look." She pulled her to the other end of the stockroom to get a closer look at the outfits.

"So, is this your job?" Emily asked, running her fingers along the fabric of the Marilyn Monroe dress.

"No" Hanna replied, leading Emily to look at her in confusion.

"See all these dusty boxes? They want me to tidy them out. It's old stock, I have to sort it into categories and see if there's anything that can be used. I found the mannequins when I was tidying the boxes. I started dressing them with the cool stuff that i've found. I'm kinda hoping someone notices that I'm not just a pretty face and I deserve to be more than a nameless stockroom girl."

Emily hugged her, "You know you're more than that."

Hanna smiled, "I know... Just, nobody ever comes down here. Only to tell me I can go on a break, and even then it's only Shayna and she's not exactly high up the chain. Nobody that can make decisions ever comes down here."

"Give it time Han, these are really good. Someone will notice. They're bound to come and check on you at some stage to see how you're doing with the box clearing, then they'll notice."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, when's your next break? I'm thinking you need a caffeine boost!" Emily announced.

Hanna smiled, "Yeah, you could be right." She looked at her watch, "I think I should be due one soon actually. Maybe you should go just now incase someone comes down... I can meet you?"

Emily nodded; she didn't want someone coming in and Hanna getting into trouble for having a friend there.

"So, the cafe by the fountain? Text me when you'll be there, so I can look around some shops while I'm here?"

Hanna nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

They smiled at each other and then walked together to the end of the stockroom, Hanna opening the door and Emily diving underneath, waving at Hanna as she went.

Emily sat at the end table upstairs in the mall, sipping her Cappuccino. Hanna had texted her less than 5 minutes ago so would be there soon. The store entrance was situated directly across from the stairway so Emily would be able to see Hanna arriving.

Emily checked her watch and looked over at the stairs; Hanna was just appearing at the top. They waved to each other. Hanna didn't come directly over to the table, but went to buy a coffee first, before returning and sitting with Emily.

"Guess what just happened?" she beamed.

"What?"

"You'll never guess who came down to give me my break?" Emily looked but didn't reply. Hanna continued "Only the store manager! She seen my mannequins and loved them. She told me I had a natural flair for fashion. Turns out there's a fashion camp shortly and one of the staff who were going has had to drop out, so there's a free spot. I think I might be in with a shot!"

"That's great Han, what's Fashion Camp, and where is it?"

"It's in Manhattan. It's lectures, store visits... there'll be actual designers there which you can talk to. Editors, stylists, everything. And they give you transport there and back, and free meals. It's heaven, Em!" she beamed.

Emily smiled, "Did your manager tell you that you could go?"

"Not exactly, but she said she'd consider me. I should know something tomorrow I think. I really hope I can go, it'd be amazing!"

They finished their coffees before Hanna had to return to the store room. Emily walked her to the front of the store.

"Emily!" shouted a voice behind her.

Turning in the direction of the voice, she saw Mark walking up to her. He hugged her tight, "Mark. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, I was sure it was you. I'd know you anywhere; you're the hottest girl in Rosewood."

Emily rolled her eyes at him and laughed "I don't think so Mark... What are you doing at the mall?"

"Just popped in for a coffee. Are you heading home? I can give you a lift."

Emily shook her head, "I have my car outside."

He nodded, "Okay. Do you fancy doing something tonight?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm. We don't have to do anything. I can just come over to your house and we can hang out?"

Emily considered this, "Okay."

Mark smiled, and kissed her on the cheek "Say, 7pm?"

Emily nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Emily heard a knock on the front door. She looked at her watch, 6:40pm. _Mark was early. _Going downstairs, Emily reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"I got it!" screamed a grinning Hanna, launching herself in the door and wrapping her arms around Emily, knocking the wind out of her.

"Um, Hi Hanna."

Hanna let go of Emily and composed herself, "The fashion camp. The store manager tonight told me I can go!"

Emily smiled for her friend, "That's great Han. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?!... How can they make you go away for a week with only a few hours' notice?"

Hanna gave her a half smile, "I know right, I need a week to pick out outfits!" Hanna paused as this piece of information sank in. "Shit, I need to pack... You need to help me. Now! Come on." She started down the path, Emily standing in her doorway stunned.

"Hanna!"

Hanna turned round, "What? Come on Em. You need to help me pack!"

"Mark is coming over at 7."

"So ask him to come to my house and he can help me pack too."

"I don't know if he would be into selecting the best dress for a pair of shoes."

Hanna laughed, "Probably not, but every little helps. And a guy's opinion can be useful sometimes. You can text him on the way over."

Deciding there was no way around it, Emily called to her mom that she was going out, grabbed her phone and door key and left to catch up with Hanna. Once she was in Hanna's car, she sent a text to Mark.

* * *

Hanna pulled the Prius into her driveway, parking in front of the garage. She got out and walked across to open the front door.

Emily always thought it was a bit weird to visualise Hanna in this massive house alone. "Where's Caleb? Does he know you're going away?"

"Yeah... I texted him. Hopefully he'll come over later. It's only a week right?"

Emily laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure you two can manage a week apart."

Hanna smiled as she opened the front door, "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm good. We'll need the whole night to pack so we better get started" Emily replied, already almost at the bottom of the stairs.

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, Em. Do you have somewhere else you'd rather be or something?"

"No, I just know how you are when it comes to clothes. Get a move on!" she grinned, pulling a funny face.

"Ugh" Hanna announced, flapping her arms before walking to the stairs and catching up with Emily, who was already in her room and grabbing the suitcase from where it sat in the corner.

"Okay, have you made a list?"

Hanna stood in her doorway with a look of shock on her face, "A list of what?"

"You know, the essentials. You're there five days right, so that's five pairs of socks, five pairs of panties, a set of pyjamas, all that stuff. Toiletries. You need to make a list of the essential items you need. If you get all the way over there and remember you forgot to pack your underwear and your face wash then you're gonna be stuck."

Hanna shook her head, walking over to Emily and taking the suitcase from her and putting it down. "Okay, where's Emily? She's gone crazy! And what's all this about my underwear?"

Emily looked at her, "I'm just telling you what you need to pack, I have no interest in your underwear. I'm just being a helpful friend, I'm not getting the blame when you get over there and discover something you forgot. And I'm sure there'll be something; there always is."

Hanna smiled, "Em, I'm just going for a week. I am coming back, you know."

Emily smiled as Hanna pulled her into a hug, "I know, I just, I'm gonna miss you. It'll be lonely here without you."

Hanna pulled away, "Em, you know I'll be texting you and phoning you all the time when I'm not in class, and *hello*, you have Mark here! I'm sure he can keep you busy."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You have such a dirty mind Hanna."

Hanna smiled, letting out a squeak. "I know!"

Emily laughed; _trust Hanna to see that as an accomplishment_.

* * *

They started to make progress with the packing, Emily writing the essentials on a pad of paper and consulting with Hanna where she wasn't sure about something. Hanna tried to go through the list at the same time, putting everything on the bed to pack into the suitcase later. They were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"Okay, you continue looking through your stuff. And don't sneak anything extra into that pile as I'll find it when I pack!" Emily announced wiggling a pencil at Hanna.

She walked downstairs to the door, leaving Hanna at the packing. It was Mark, as she expected. "Hi. Are you ready to pack girls clothes for a fashion camp?"

"Not so much, but I can put up with it if it means spending time with you." He walked in the doorway and put his arms round her waist. "I feel like we rarely see each other" he told her, kissing her.

"We had coffee together this morning!"

"I know, but in general I mean, it's like we don't spend a lot of time with each other these days."

Emily frowned, "I'm doing the best I can, but I work strange hours and tonight it was supposed to be just the two of us, but Hanna basically hijacked me. I didn't have a lot of choice."

Mark gave her a smile, "Let's go get packing then" he said, taking her hand as she shut the door and made her way upstairs.

"Hi, Mark" Hanna announced cheerily as he walked into her room.

"Hey, Hanna. I hear you're leaving us to become a big designer?"

"Hardly, Mark. I'm just going to a fashion camp for a week. I don't see me becoming the next Vivienne Westwood any time soon."

"So, what can I help with?"

"You... can sit in the corner and provide a guy's opinion when I ask how something looks." Hanna put her hands on Mark's shoulders, pushing him over and onto the wooden chair at the corner of her room.

"Okay, that's that then" he said, smiling.

* * *

"Okay... I think that's all your essentials. Now you just need to find some clothes to wear. Now remember, you're going for 5 days. That's 5 days! So you don't need 30 outfits remember?" Emily had that school teacher look on her face again and once again wiggled the pencil at Hanna as she spoke to her.

Hanna laughed and pulled the pencil from Emily's hands.

"I'll fold these and pack them as you look through your stuff okay? Mark and I can provide opinions as you go through it."

Hanna smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Over-pack" Emily replied with a grin.

Hanna smiled back, shaking her head then turning her attention on the wardrobe. The door went again, Emily and Hanna both immediately turning to Mark.

"I'll get it, shall I?" he asked, getting up from the chair and leaving to go downstairs.

"If that's Caleb, don't get distracted. You only have tonight to pack remember."

Hanna grinned, "Now who has the dirty mind?"

Emily frowned, "What? No, Han, I didn't mean that! Maybe they'll clean your mind out when you're away. Take some of that dirt out and put fashion tips in its place."

Hanna grinned, "Hardly."

"Hi" Caleb announced, walking into the bedroom. Emily smiled at him and Hanna rushed over to kiss him. Caleb laughed, "Well it looks like organised chaos in here. How's it going?"

"Good, I think" Hanna replied, looking to Emily for backup.

"Yeah, good so far, I'm 95% sure we've packed all the essential items. All that's left now is for Hanna to choose her outfits for the week."

Caleb gave Emily a knowing glance, "So that won't take long then?"

Everyone laughed, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad. And besides, a girl's gotta look good you know. How else will I impress the designers and big names? I can't exactly turn up in a sack."

Everyone laughed. "Whatever, guys. Now sit down and help me."

Mark returned to his seat in the corner, while Caleb and Emily sat on the edge of the bed. Hanna pulled out the dresses she wanted to take and threw them at Emily, who dodged the hangers and caught them as best as she could, flattening them out and putting them on the bed. Hanna let out lots of grunts and sighs as she tried to select only her favourite outfits. When she had enough she did the same with her shoes.

"It's getting late, Han" Caleb observed.

Hanna looked out the window; it was dark now. She had hoped to get everything finished and spend some time with Caleb before she had to leave. She looked at the bed, "I guess we're pretty much done" she said, looking thoughtfully at the pile of clothes next to Emily.

"I'm pretty sure we could finish off ourselves, and let Emily and Mark get home before dark."

Emily noticed the look he was giving Hanna and took the hint, "Yeah, I need to work tomorrow so I guess I don't want to be too late or I'll be working like a zombie again."

Hanna laughed, "Not in a coffee shop. All that caffeine must keep you alert."

Emily wrinkled her nose, "Not if you don't drink too much of it, I do have other things to do you know. Like serving people. Sometimes I never want to see another coffee."

"Come here" Hanna interrupted, as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

They stepped back to look at each other, "Safe trip, right? And text me as soon as you've arrived so I know you're safe okay?"

Hanna nodded, "of course."

"And text me every night, I wanna know what you're up to."

Hanna nodded, "I will."

"Hey!" Caleb interrupted "Save some of your time to call me!"

"Like I could forget about you" Hanna replied, giving Caleb a cheeky grin.

"And on that note, we better go" Emily said, looking at Mark, who got off the chair to join her.

"Have a great time, Hanna."

"Thanks Mark, Look after Emily for me okay?"

"You got it" he replied, smiling at Emily as he took her hand.

* * *

Once Hanna left, Emily went back to her normal routine. Doing her shifts at the Rear Window Brew, and going home to spend time with her mom.

Mark would come over most nights to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_  
_I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want._

_Author's note:_  
_Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!_

* * *

****** Chapter Seven ******

"Tall Latte to go, coming right up, Miss Morrison." Emily smiled, turning her back on the customer to prepare the beverage.

"Hey, you" said a familiar voice, suddenly behind her and with their hands on her hips.

"Mark, you can't be back here, you need to get out beside the other customers. And you're distracting me" said Emily, putting down the milk jug she was steaming and turning round to face him.

Mark looked a bit taken aback. He raised his arms and backed off, "Okay, sorry" he said.

Emily sighed, immediately feeling guilty. Ever since Hanna had left for fashion camp he was coming into the Rear Window Brew every day, and then turning up at her house at night unannounced. His heart was in the right place; assuming that she would be lonely without Hanna. But she was fine on her own, and only a few months ago she didn't even hang out with Hanna much. She was used to loneliness, and she wasn't very happy with his sudden need to be so close to her.

She lifted up the milk jug again and finished off the drink, handing it over the counter to the old woman. "Here you go, Miss Morrison."

"Thank you dear, you know you're too beautiful to be working in a cafe in Rosewood. You should be a model or something."

Emily laughed, old ladies came out with the strangest things, "Thank you very much, Miss Morrison" she replied, smiling at the old lady, genuinely touched by her words. Maybe the day wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Taking off her apron, she walked over to Mark, who was now sitting alone at the corner table, sulking. "Okay, my shift's over now if you want to go somewhere?"

Mark looked at her, "Yeah, if I'm not distracting you" he replied, the tone in his voice immediately deflating Emily after Miss Morrison's comment had just filled her with joy. He was like a punching bag, knocking the happiness out of her and bringing her back down to earth.

She sighed loudly, "I wasn't expecting you to come up behind me! I didn't even know you were in the shop. I was making a coffee; I could easily have burnt myself. I've been burnt with the steam of that machine before, and it's not something I want to do again if I can help it."

Mark got up, "Let's go then" he said, starting to walk to the door.

Emily followed him, lifting up her arm and looking at her previous steam burn. The skin a different colour from the rest of her arm; the feeling not fully returned yet. She touched the burn, thinking about when it had happened. She thought about the dreams she'd had night after night, about ignoring her friends, and finally sharing those dreams with Hanna. And the drinking, she thought about that. Drinking, and drinking with Paige. She still hadn't managed to completely erase her face from memory.

"Are you coming?" Mark asked. Emily noticed she had stopped walking and was just standing there, in the doorway of the Rear Window Brew.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

She suddenly felt the need to look at the dream photos again. "You know what Mark, there's something I need to do. Can we hang out another time?"

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Oh sure, whenever is convenient for you."

_There it was again, the way he stretched out the "convenient"._ Emily didn't like the way he was talking, but she could sort it out later. She walked away from him.

"Emily?" he asked, again with the same tone.

She turned round, "What? Why are you giving me attitude tonight, what's your problem?"

Mark laughed, "What's my problem?" _There he went again, stretching out that "my"._

"You know what Mark, this isn't working out. We're done" Emily suddenly announced.

"What?"

She shook her head, "We're over. It's finished. I can't do this anymore."

Turning her back on him again, she walked away. She didn't look back or stop all the way home.

* * *

Walking in her front door and straight up to her room, she muttered "Hi" to her mom as she walked past her.

Opening the drawer and taking out the photos, she laid them down and let out a gasp when her eyes passed over the one of the girl.

Lifting the drawing up to study it, she let her eyes take in the details.

The hair was different, slightly longer, and darker. But those eyes, and that little scar above her eyebrow, she would recognise them anywhere. She was looking at a drawing of Paige.

She had dreamed of Paige before they met.

Taking a seat, she ran her thumb over the girl's face. "Paige" she said aloud, a knot tightening around her heart.

Suddenly her phone was vibrating on the desk, the display telling her that Hanna was calling. _Wonderful timing_. Putting down the drawing, she picked up the phone, "Hey, Hanna. How's fashion camp?"

The joy was evident in Hanna's voice as she talked about the camp, "Oh it's amazing, Em. There's so many designers here, and makeup artists, and photographers, and they have the most amazing outfits which you can try on. The classes are amazing. I love it here. I want to do this forever."

Emily smiled, "That's great, Han."

Hanna then asked what she was dreading, "How are you? How's Mark?"

Emily sighed. She might as well tell her, or she'd have Hanna fishing for information all night and she was never very good at lying. "We broke up."

"Oh shit, Em, that's terrible. When? Why?"

"This afternoon. It just wasn't working out."

"I'm so sorry, Em."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I ended it. It was getting claustrophobic. I like space to breathe."

"I guess I understand that."

"You hate being alone."

"Yeah, but I'm not you. We're different that way."

Emily looked at the drawing in her hand; _yeah, we are different that way_.

"Hanna, I have to go. There's something I have to do."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you tonight?"

"Sounds great, I'm stoked that you're having a great time. And I'll see you in a few days anyway."

Ending the call, she suddenly decided that she needed to go back to the Hungry Owl Tavern and see if she could find Paige. She grabbed her jacket and phone, went downstairs and said goodbye to her mother, who looked on in confusion.

* * *

Emily pulled into the parking lot of the Hungry Owl Tavern. This time she didn't have to prepare herself, she walked right in there. She needed to find Paige.

There was no karaoke on so she scanned the bar, looking up and down the rows of booths when she didn't see her in the seats. She knew it was not the most ideal time to come here, it wasn't even dinner time yet and although the tavern opened early for meals, not a lot of people were there.

"Hey, girl."

Emily looked to the source of the interruption; it was the woman with the karaoke folder from last time. "Hi. Do you know where Paige is?" She couldn't remember if they were on first name terms, but she thought she'd give it a go.

"Aww, sweetie you won't find Paige here. She went back home a few weeks ago."

_Shit_. Emily didn't even know where she stayed.

"Sorry girl."

She tried to remember the woman's name... _Peggy, yeah that was it._

"Thanks, Peggy." Turning to walk away, Emily changed her mind. "Peggy? If she comes by again, can you tell her Emily was looking for her?"

Peggy nodded, "Sure thing, Pumpkin."

"Thanks" replied Emily, before she left the tavern.

_There was Paige's uncle, he may know where Paige is_.

A little unsure about going there, but not knowing what else to do, Emily drove her car up the short route to the cottage. After walking up the path, she banged on the door.

_What's the use in knocking the door if he's deaf?_

She kicked the door with her boot, trying to make as much noise as she could. "Hello" she called. _What's his name?_ After checking all the windows she could see into; she couldn't find any signs of life in the cottage. Reluctantly, she gave up.

For the second time in her life, she slammed her car door and sped off down that road to home. She had messed it up. _Typical Emily... Something good comes along, I ignore it. When I'm finally ready, it's gone._

* * *

"The story of my life" she said aloud, turning into her driveway.

Walking straight up to her room, she threw herself on her bed and bundled herself into a tight ball, her hands gripping each other round her legs, pulling herself as close together as she could. Shutting her eyes, she tried to think; had Paige said anything that night that would suggest where she could be? Would she want to be found?

Emily was not even sure what she would do if she found her. She still didn't fully understand what she was feeling towards her; Why her heart skipped a beat when she seen her, how she could still remember the sparkle in her eyes and the glow in her face when she laughed. The way she could make Emily feel; just by touching her.

Was it all to do with that dream? Was she being drawn to her like this because of some unknown force? Was she supposed to be doing something? Finding something out from those dreams and acting on it, but just getting the signals all wrong?

Getting up and walking over to her drawers, she removed the sketches again. As the last sketch was removed, her hand touched on something jammed at the back of the drawer. Pulling it out she realised that it was the flyer from the Hungry Owl Tavern karaoke night. She ran her fingers over it, a sadness immediately hitting her.

If only she hadn't ran away that night.

* * *

She was brought back to the present by her phone ringing in her pocket. Pulling the phone out and swiping the screen, she accepted the call. "Hey, Han."

"I'm home!" Hanna squealed.

"What? I thought you were coming home tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be but the camp finished early. One of the designers got sick. It was maybe contagious or something, I don't know but they sent us all home early."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Wow that sounds serious. Are they okay?"

"I have no idea, Em, we weren't exactly allowed to hang around and find out. I'm at the airport right now; Caleb is coming to pick me up. What are you doing tonight? Can I come over? You must need a hug right?"

Emily laughed, "What? Why would I need a hug?"

"Uh, duh! Hello Emily... Mark!"

Emily looked down at the karaoke flyer, _oh right, Mark._ _Like I'm thinking about him right now._

"Right, Mark" she answered sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing. I am coming over there right now."

Emily laughed "No you're not, Hanna, you're standing in an airport right now. Spend time with Caleb. Just come round tomorrow. Take your time. I'm doing okay, honestly" she reassured Hanna, who sighed down the line.

"Okay, Em, if you say so."

They said their goodbyes and ended the call, just as there was a knock on Emily's bedroom door.

Opening the drawer, she shoved the sketches in. "Yeah?"

Her mom opened the door and looked round to find her, "I was just gonna make a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

Emily smiled, her mom concerned about her as always. "Sure, mom. I'll come down and have it with you" she replied, noticing the happiness in her moms' face at that simple gesture.

She walked downstairs with her mom and into the kitchen. She got the cups and saucers out of the cupboards while her mom sorted the kettle.

"Is Mark not coming over tonight?"

Emily sighed, "No, mom."

Her mom turned round, "Did something happen?"

"We broke up."

Her mom stopped what she was doing and walked to Emily, hugging her. "I'm so sorry honey. What happened?"

Emily hugged her back, "It's okay, mom. I ended it. It just wasn't working out."

"I thought it was going well?"

"It was. But he came into the Brew today and came behind the counter when I was making a coffee. I told him he shouldn't be there as I could have burnt myself, then he got all touchy and argued at everything I said and I just got fed up with it, so I told him it was over."

Her mom nodded, "And you're really okay?"

"Yeah, mom. I am" she replied, as they continued to make the tea. "Hanna's back."

"I thought the camp ended tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was supposed to but one of the designers got sick and they all got sent home. It sounds a little odd to me; I think she's coming over tomorrow so I'll try to get more information out of her."

Her mom smiled, pouring out the tea. They sat across from each other drinking it, almost in silence.

"I spoke to your father today."

Emily almost choked on her tea, "What? When? How is he?" she questioned. Her dad was in the army and had been away for 3 months. They didn't hear from him very often as he was so busy over there.

"Earlier today. He said he might be able to come home soon."

Emily beamed, "Really?"

Her mom nodded.

"That's amazing!" Emily added, taking her mom's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!

****** Chapter Eight ******

Emily got up, sighing as she hit her alarm clock to silence the beeping. She had to work today but was concerned Mark would show up, and she couldn't handle that right now. She felt like the whole thing was a mistake. She could have been with Paige if she had just had the courage to accept that she liked Paige. That she was like Paige. That she was gay.

She hadn't fully admitted it to herself, but she knew that she hadn't loved Mark. She thought back to Ben and she knew that both of those relationships didn't have that spark. Paige only spent one night and a morning with Emily, and her heart still jumped every time she thought of her.

She had laughed more that night than she had her entire life. She should never have said yes to Mark when he asked her out; she thought she could grow to love him but it wasn't to be. Although he had irritated her at the end, he was a sweet guy and she knew it was wrong to have let the relationship go on for so long when she knew it wouldn't go anywhere.

Dragging herself out of bed, she pulled on her clothes and went downstairs to make herself a morning coffee and some cereal. Her mom was still in bed.

Finishing her breakfast, she rinsed the dishes and went to the bathroom before returning downstairs. Pulling on her coat, she picked up her keys and made her way to her Toyota. The roads were quiet, she had left her house earlier than normal and it was nice to not have the rush of traffic as she travelled to work.

* * *

"Morning, Emily, you're bright and early" noted Zack when she entered the Brew.

"Morning Zack, I thought I'd make an effort" she said sarcastically.

"Oh good. So you fancy wiping up the tables and putting the chairs down then?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she crossed the cafe and pulled her apron on, "I sure do, it was the first thing I thought about when I woke up."

"You're on your game this morning!"

"I aim to please Zack, you know that."

They both laughed. Emily started taking the chairs off the tables and positioned them neatly. She then got a cloth and started to wipe them down; finishing just before opening time.

The usual customers had gathered outside for their morning caffeine fix. Zack let them in and Emily started to serve them their usual beverages.

* * *

"Hi, Emily."

Emily looked up, surprised by the familiar voice. It was Spencer's mom. She didn't come in that often. "Hi, Mrs Hastings. What can I get for you today?"

Veronica Hastings smiled back, looking at the menu on the board behind Emily. "A skinny latte I think."

Emily nodded and started making the beverage. "How's Spencer?"

"Good thanks. Don't you talk to her?"

Emily turned round; surprised that she didn't know she hadn't spoken to Spencer for years. "No. Not for a long time. It's just me and Hanna now."

"She's coming back to Rosewood next week, there's a case she needs to work on and the client's based here, so maybe you girls can all hang out together while she's here?"

Emily handed her drink and took her money, ringing it up and giving her change. "Maybe. I'm here most days if she wants to come in."

Emily didn't expect to hear from Spencer unless their paths crossed. She assumed that she would have contacted her by now if she was interested. Emily had the same phone number as she had back in school, damn, she had the same phone. She'd never bought a more modern one believing if it wasn't broken it didn't need to be replaced.

Later that day, Hanna appeared in the door, a brand new dress on. It looked vintage; she'd probably picked it up at the camp. Her hair was different, shorter and with a wave in it. She looked amazing.

"Wow, Hanna. Did you get a makeover or something? You look like a movie star."

Hanna smiled and twirled round in her dress, "You like it?"

Emily nodded, "You look beautiful in it. Caleb must have loved it."

"He'll get to see it later" she walked over to Emily, hugging her in a tight embrace. "It's good to see you."

Emily smiled, "You too Hanna. It's been quieter without you."

"Hey!" Hanna replied with a smile. They both laughed.

Hanna stayed in the cafe with Emily, sitting watching her work. Talking to her when the rush died down. "Spencer's mom came in today."

Hanna frowned, "Really? I haven't seen her around for ages."

"She says that Spencer is coming back to work on some case. She thought we could all hang out together."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Em, I haven't heard from Spencer since she left."

"I know. Me neither. I basically told that to her mom. I told her that Spencer knew where I was so she could find me if she wanted to. I'm not holding my breath."

Hanna nodded. "Has Mark been in since..."

"No" Emily replied, cutting her off. "Hopefully he's avoiding this place; I don't really want to see him. It'd be too awkward."

Hanna nodded, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Emily sighed, "It just wasn't working out. We didn't have a lot in common."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself though?"

"Yeah, I guess... but I don't know, when you left he was in my face all the time. When I wasn't interested in spending every minute of the day with him he started giving me attitude. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"There's plenty more fish in the sea."

Emily laughed, _Just one fish for me_, _if I could find her_. Hanna looked at her, a strange look forming on her face. Emily didn't like it.

"Wow, Em, is there someone else?"

Emily swallowed, turning away and pretending to organise the muffins in the basket on the counter, "What? No. Why would there be someone else?"

Hanna got up, "Oh my god, there is!"

"Honestly Hanna, there isn't."

"You had a glint in your eye there, I seen it. You were thinking about something."

Emily looked at her, "Hanna there's nobody else. Can you drop it now please?"

Hanna's smile dropped, "Okay, fine. But I'm on to you!"

When Emily's shift ended, Hanna was still at the Rear Window Brew with her. She helped clean the tables and put the chairs up. Zack had left early, leaving Emily to clear up and lock the door.

"Aren't you seeing Caleb tonight?"

"He's away today, taking a phone to a friend. He's spent the last few days playing with the thing, unlocking bits and adding things. I have no idea what he's on about half the time."

Emily laughed. They finished cleaning up and shut up the cafe; Hanna returning to Emily's house with her.

* * *

"Hi Emily, Hanna" her mom greeted them as they walked in the door.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Fields."

"Hanna..."

"Sorry. Hey, Pam."

"That's better."

The three of them smiled. "How was fashion camp?"

"Good thanks."

"Emily tells me someone got sick?"

Hanna nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what it was but they sent us all home. I'm back at work tomorrow so I'll see if I can get some details from Shayna about it and let you know."

Pam nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'll let you girls get on with it" she said, walking back into the living room towards the TV. Hanna and Emily walked upstairs to Emily's room.

Emily walked to the corner, putting her coat and bag down.

"Wait, have you been having dreams again?" asked Hanna, noticing the pencils and paper on her desk. Emily turned round surprised, she had forgotten she left them out. She went over, opened the drawer and put the pencils and paper in.

"No, I just forgot to put them away. I was looking at the sketches earlier" she said as she shut the door. She regretted letting that slip out.

"Wait... If you're not having the dreams anymore why are you looking at them? Has something happened? Do you know what they mean now?"

Emily looked up, trying to decide what to tell her friend, "Not exactly."

Hanna crossed her arms; she knew there was something Emily was hiding from her. "Come on Em, spill."

Emily sighed, and looked at her carpet, trying to avoid Hanna's gaze. "I know who the girl is" she said, glancing up at Hanna who was looking confused.

Emily sighed again and opened the drawer. She pulled out the sketch of Paige and held it up to Hanna, who nodded. It was a while since she showed Hanna the drawings so she guessed it was easy for Hanna to forget them. _If only it was as easy for me._ She placed the sketch back in the drawer, closing it slowly.

"Well? Who is she?"

Emily crossed the room and sat on the window seat, "Paige" she replied with a sigh.

Hanna held her arms up in defeat. "Do I have to squeeze everything out of you? Who's Paige?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to Emily, who glanced at her unsurely. "Em, come on. You can tell me anything. You know that" Hanna said reassuringly, putting her hand on Emily's.

"I met her in a bar. A few months ago" she said, still looking at the floor.

"Rosewood Inn?"

Emily shook her head, "No, out of town. I wanted to drink again and I was fed up of everyone judging me every time I went to the Rosewood Inn. I just needed to go somewhere else."

Hanna interrupted her, "Wait, I thought you hadn't drank when you were with Mark."

Emily shook her head. "I didn't. This was before Mark." She took a pause, "I found this place online. She was singing Karaoke, and then she sat at my booth. I didn't recognise her then, I just realised it recently."

"So do you think she'd know what the dreams are about? We should go talk to her."

"I tried that. She's gone" Emily said sadly.

Hanna looked at her, "Em, who is this girl?" she asked, sensing that there was something Emily was not sharing with her.

"She's just a girl, Hanna. I don't know her that well." Hanna looked at Emily, who started to get uncomfortable, shifting her gaze around her room.

"Oh my god."

Emily looked at her in surprise.

"Is that what you were thinking about in the Brew today? When you had that glint in your eye? You were thinking about her!"

"What? No!" she replied, looking away from Hanna and clenching her hands into fists. _Shit, how do I get out of this one?_

"Emily, you can talk to me. Did something happen that night?"

"Can we not do this, Hanna?"

"So there is a "this" then. Emily, talk to me."

Emily shook her head and turned to Hanna. "We kissed" she admitted; looking all over Hanna's face for her reaction.

Hanna swallowed and looked surprised for a split second, "Then what happened?"

"Wait, why are you not freaking out?" Hanna smiled at her and held her hand. "Hanna I just told you I kissed a girl."

Hanna looked at her, "Boy, girl, what does it matter? I said I was here for you. Tell me, what happened after that? Something happened and you're not telling me. I want to know all about this girl. What she means to you, why you might have drawn her before you met, where she is now, what you want from her?"

Emily sighed. "She made me get up on stage with her, she made me sing, she held my hand, and she bought me drinks. I had the most fun that night. I stayed with her at her uncle's house because I was too drunk to drive home." Hanna looked at her, her eyes wide. Emily laughed, "No Hanna, I was in the bed. She was on the couch. Jesus! How dirty is your mind?"

Hanna laughed, "Sorry. Carry on."

Emily swallowed, a dry lump in her throat. She felt that her hands were shaking, or would be if Hanna wasn't holding them so tight. "The next morning she walked me to my car. She kissed me and I got surprised. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't think I wanted it. I got confused and I didn't kiss her back." She paused, feeling the emotion building up inside. "She apologised, and then the next thing I know I'm kissing her. I was so shocked, I ran away. I jumped into my car and sped off home. I just left her standing there… I left her there, Hanna. And now I realise that she is what I want. I went back there but she's gone."

A tear was forming in Emily's eye; Hanna hugged her. "So, Mark..."

"I don't know, Hanna. I wanted to stop thinking about Paige, I wanted to pretend that I wasn't into girls, I wanted to be normal. He was a sweet guy, he asked me out. I thought I could learn to love him but I couldn't. All I want is her."

Hanna sighed, "We'll find her, Em."

* * *

Emily cried in her bed that night. She had finally admitted to both herself and Hanna that she was attracted to Paige, and it had gone well. Hanna didn't seem surprised; Emily couldn't have believed that Hanna would take it so well. She wondered if she was just acting and she'd freak out later. She didn't know, she wouldn't know.

She had finally told someone, admitted something.

She assumed that Hanna would tell Caleb; but didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

She had another shift at the Rear Window Brew the next morning. Throwing open the door, she wandered in, nodding at Zack as a greeting instead of saying hello.

"Well, you're not as chipper as you were yesterday."

She pulled a face, "No."

"Okay then..." Zack replied, leaving her too it.

She was midway through the day, delivering a pot of tea to an elderly couple, when a familiar voice surprised her.

"Emily?"

She turned round; Spencer Hastings, standing right in front of her. Looking more of a lawyer than she used to if that was possible.

"Spencer" Emily responded, walking back to the counter.

"Okay, don't look so pleased to see me."

Emily turned round, "What? You left Rosewood. You left us, I've never changed my phone number and you've never called me. What do you expect?"

Spencer looked taken aback, "Wow, you've grew a set since school."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're only back in Rosewood for a case. Your mom told me."

"Wow, okay" replied Spencer, holding her hands up. "I thought we could hang out when I was here, catch up." Emily never answered. "Look, Em, I wanted to call you. Seriously I did, but I barely get 5 hours sleep each night I am so busy. I'm up to my eyeballs in cases and I need to please my boss. I just never have the time. I think about you though, I do. And Hanna. And I'm here now, asking you to spend time with me. I wanna know how you are. Please don't do this."

Emily sighed, "Have you seen Hanna?"

"No. I just got here an hour ago, once I unpacked this was the first place I went. My mom told me you worked here."

Emily looked around the cafe, "Okay. I guess we could meet up tonight."

Spencer smiled, "I'd like that, Em."

"I'm still at the same house so you can pop by."

Spencer nodded and left.

Emily sighed; she could do without another distraction in her life right now. She had known Spencer since she was a kid, growing up together they were inseparable - Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily.

* * *

She was angry with Spencer for not contacting her in all this time, but a friendship like theirs couldn't be easily broken, so naturally a part of her was really happy to see Spencer back, and clearly being successful. _Another blow to my feelings. Still in the same town, living with my mom in the same house, working in a little cafe._ She could do without Spencer flaunting her success in her face.

She looked at the clock, Hanna was working today but she said she might come by at lunchtime. Emily took her phone out of her apron pocket and sent a text to Hanna.

"Spencer's back. She's coming to my house tonight."

Putting the phone back in her pocket, it was beeping almost instantly. Hanna was always so fast to reply.

"Thanks for the warning. Shall I come round for backup?"

Emily laughed, typing a reply. "If you're free. I'll see you at lunch and we can plan our attack."

She tucked her phone in her pocket, and lifted the dirty dishes from one of the tables, cleaning it with a cloth as she balanced the tray of dirty dishes. She went back to the counter and started to serve the rest of the customers.

* * *

"Hi, Emily."

Turning, Emily was greeted by a smiling Caleb. "Hi, Caleb. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come and get an espresso to take away."

"One espresso coming right up" she said, turning round to make it.

"I hear you split up with Mark?"

Emily turned round with the espresso, "Yeah, it wasn't really working out."

Caleb nodded, "He was a decent guy, but I think you can do better."

Emily smiled, "Thanks."

"Hanna said there may be someone else on the horizon for you?"

"What? What did Hanna say to you?"

"Nothing, just that you might be interested in someone."

Emily frowned, "She shouldn't have said anything."

Caleb looked surprised, "Well, thanks for the espresso. Catch you later" he said, leaving the Brew.

"Bye, Caleb" Emily called after him.

_Damn you, Hanna_. Emily had told her about Paige in confidence. She was Hanna though; she would have been surprised if she could keep anything secret, especially from Caleb. At least it did appear that she had kept the main important part secret. She didn't want that getting out, not yet.

* * *

"Hey, you."

_Speak of the devil_. "Hi Hanna. You just missed Caleb."

Hanna turned round, "Seriously? I didn't see him."

"He left just a minute ago. He came in for an espresso, and he tells me he's heard I might be interested in someone. I wonder where he could have heard that?"

Hanna gulped and tried not to look guilty, "I swear, Em, I never told him any details."

"Please don't, at least not yet. I mean, I might never find her, and if I do then I need to speak to her first. It's going to take time for me to tell people about this okay? If she even wants to talk to me after what I did."

Hanna nodded, "Sure, Em, whatever you need. Your secret's safe with me. I promise… So, Spencer's here huh?"

"She is. She came in this morning; I kind of had a go at her."

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Wow I'm impressed. Go, Em!"

"She says she's busy and lucky to get 5 hours sleep at nights. But even then I would still manage to text a friend. I would make time for that."

Hanna reached out, putting her hand on top of Emily's, giving her a smile. "She's here now right; we can see what she has to say for herself. I mean, it's Spencer right? We can't stay mad at her for too long. We never could. If Aria walked in that door it'd be the same. Just because we didn't get out of Rosewood, doesn't mean we should take it out on them."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sometimes you can be quite smart, Hanna."

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face you know." They both laughed.

"How's work?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm still finding outfits for these mannequins. I think they have more respect for me since the fashion camp; I'm not just the storeroom girl. I get to do some stuff on the shop floor now sometimes. I'm getting there."

Emily smiled. "That's great, Han, I knew you could do it. Did you find out about the person who got sick at camp?"

"Yeah, they're fine now. No dramas… So you're no further forward on finding dream girl then?" Hanna had a sparkle in her eye. She had that look when she was on a mission.

Emily frowned, "Her name is Paige."

Hanna shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever, details, details. So? Are you any further forward?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I haven't had a dream for a while, and like I said, I've no idea where she is. I promise you if I have any news, you'll be the first to know. After all, it is our little secret. Right?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed, "I said I wouldn't tell, Em..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!

****** Chapter Nine ******

Emily pulled into her driveway to find Hanna's car was already there, her friend visible in the front seat. Once Hanna spotted Emily, she got out to greet her.

Emily turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. "Have you been here long?"

"A few minutes. I wanted to be here when Spencer arrives, *if* Spencer arrives."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I'm not holding my breath." She locked her car and they walked to the front door, and into Emily's home.

"Hi, girls. I thought I'd seen a car in the drive. Hanna, why didn't you just come in? You know you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks, Mrs F... Pam. I knew Emily wouldn't be far behind so I just waited."

Pam nodded. "Have you girls got plans for tonight?"

"Spencer might be coming over."

Pam looked surprised, "She's in town?"

Emily nodded, "She got here this morning. There's some law case she's working on in the area, and she wanted to hang out while she's here."

Pam nodded, "That's nice. You girls will have lots to catch up on." Emily and Hanna looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. "Hanna, would you like to stay for dinner, I have some pasta on the stove?"

Hanna smiled, "If you have some spare, that'd be great Mrs Fields. I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"You were nearly there, Hanna, now you're making me feel old again."

Hanna looked puzzled, Emily and her mom laughed. "You're back at Mrs Fields again."

Hanna smiled, "Sorry, it's going to take a while."

"Dinner will be about 10 minutes if you girls want to take your jackets off or whatever."

Emily and Hanna made their way upstairs. Emily took off her bag, jacket and shoes and pulled on a pair of slippers. Hanna put her jacket on the coat-hook and sat her bag down before they both returned downstairs.

They helped Pam sort the plates and cutlery for dinner, and then sat round the table eating their pasta. Hanna discussed her job and Pam asked about the designer that got sick.

After dinner was finished, Emily put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them, telling her mom to put her feet up. Pam smiled and walked through to the living room, taking her shoes off and getting comfy on the couch. Just then, the doorbell rang. Emily's mom sighed.

"Leave it mom, Hanna will get it."

Hanna raised her eyebrow at her, "What if it's Spencer?"

Emily laughed, "It probably is. You'll be fine Hanna. She doesn't bite." Hanna looked at her. "Okay, she doesn't always bite."

Hanna smiled, "Oh well, here goes."

* * *

"Hi, Mrs Fields" announced Spencer when she entered the living room.

"Hello, Spencer. Don't you look all grown up?"

Spencer laughed, "I do my best."

Hanna appeared behind Spencer, sharing a look with Emily.

"Hi, Emily" Spencer said, noticing Emily in the kitchen.

"Hello."

Pam got up and walked to the kitchen. "I'll get the dishes. Emily, you girls go upstairs and catch up."

She turned to Spencer. "How long are you here, Spencer?"

"I'm not sure, anywhere between a couple of weeks and a month I think."

Pam nodded, "What's the case you're working on?"

Spencer made a face, "I can't really discuss it I'm afraid."

Pam smiled, "Fair enough I guess. Well it was nice to see you again, try not to become a stranger."

Emily gave the dish cloth to her mom and walked towards Spencer and Hanna, who turned to go upstairs.

"Are you still in the same room, Em?"

"Yes. Where else would I go?"

"I'm just asking, Emily" Spencer replied as they walked up the staircase and into Emily's room. "Wow, it looks the exact same."

Emily sighed, "Not all of us moved on, Spencer."

"I'm just saying... I like it." She walked around the room, looking at photos on the wall and books on the bookshelf. "Oh, do you draw?" she asked, holding up a sketch.

_Shit_. It was the sketch of Paige. Emily must have forgotten again to put it away in the drawer. Hanna looked at Emily, thinking the same thing.

Emily took the sketch from Spencer and put it in the drawer. "No. I don't draw."

Spencer looked at Hanna, "So who drew it then, and why do you guys look weird?"

"Look, Spencer, it's none of your business" Hanna answered.

"I'm just trying to find out what you guys do now. I'm your friend, not your enemy. Why do you keep attacking me?"

"We don't mean to" Hanna answered, sighing.

Spencer looked at Emily.

"She's right I guess. We're still in Rosewood, doing the same thing, and you and Aria got out. You're off somewhere doing amazing things while we're here. And you come back after years without so much as a text and it's like your flaunting your success in our faces, making us feel more pathetic than we already do."

Hanna looked at her, frowning to show her disagreement to the last part.

_Okay, it's just me that feels pathetic then. Great._

Spencer sat on the bed beside Emily, taking her hand. "You're not pathetic. Neither of you guys are. So what if you're still in Rosewood; you're happy right?" she asked, glancing between them. Hanna nodded, so Spencer looked at Emily, "Em?"

Emily looked up, "I guess. But it doesn't mean that we're not jealous of your life. That we don't dream of having a piece of it."

"It's not exactly a Hollywood lifestyle. I work my ass off every day just trying to get my stuff done. I'm by no means living it up. Sometimes I wish I could run away and get my old life back. But I chose to be a lawyer and I'm passionate about it. Yeah, I'm so busy I didn't text you guys, and I feel terrible for it. Can we not just forgive and forget?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Spence, I've just not been myself lately."

Spencer nodded. "So, what have you guys been doing? And seriously, who's drawing is that cos it's not that good."

Emily laughed and punched Spencer in the arm, "Hey" she teased.

Spencer laughed, "So it was you then?"

Emily sighed; at that moment it felt like she was with the old Spencer and she'd never left. In high school, they had no secrets.

"Yeah, fine. It's my drawing." Spencer looked at her, so she expanded. "For a while I had dreams, they stayed with me for days and I got to the point where I wanted to draw them. It's like they were connected somehow; trying to tell me a story. So I drew them, yeah they're not the best. I'm not giving up my day job so it's okay. But it was a way to get them somewhere and out of my head." She looked at Hanna. "I've not had one for ages; I just was tidying my drawer the other night and must have forgotten to put that one back."

Spencer nodded, "Can I see the others? Did you figure out the story?"

Emily shook her head, "It really doesn't matter. I think it was just something I was going through. For a while I got a bit down and drank a lot. Maybe it was the drink that caused the dreams. But I'm done with that." She turned to Hanna. "Hanna... has a job in fashion" she said, eager to get the focus away from herself.

"Seriously, Hanna? Wow, congratulations."

Hanna gave Emily an angry look, "It's not really fashion. I work in a storeroom... but I did get to go to fashion camp."

Spencer smiled, "Sounds cool."

They sat and talked for a few hours. The initial tension wearing off as they became like they were in high school again, happily chatting to each other. Hanna and Emily told stories of their work, of speed dating and Mark, of Caleb and fashion camp. Spencer talked about her family. She didn't have a boyfriend at the moment because she just didn't have the time.

Later, Spencer had to go home to put some case notes together, so they said their goodbyes and Emily was left alone for the night. She slipped on her pyjamas and crawled into bed, tired from chatting so long.

* * *

After a decent night's sleep, Emily made herself some breakfast and headed to the Rear Window Brew for her morning shift.

"Can I have two hot chocolates please?"

Emily looked up, surprised by an unfamiliar voice. A blonde girl, not a local accent. "Sure. You're not from around here?" Emily asked, while she fixed the girls order.

"No, I'm just visiting with a friend of mine."

Emily nodded, giving the girl the hot chocolates and taking her money before moving on to the next customer.

"A skinny Latte please."

Emily smiled, "Coming right up, Tom." Tom was one of the regulars.

Next in line was Mrs Montgomery. "Hi, Ella."

"Wow, Emily, finally you're calling me Ella. I don't feel so old now."

Ella had been at the speed dating night and had since been on a few dates with Zack.

"How are things with you and Zack?"

Ella laughed, "Oh, things are going okay thanks, Emily. I'm still surprised he's interested in me, he's so much younger than me I'm sure there's someone more his age that's out there."

"Don't put yourself down, he talks about you all the time."

Ella smiled, looking over at Zack. "He does?" Emily nodded. "Thanks, Emily, I'll see you later."

Emily glanced over at Zack, who was in the centre of the cafe cleaning up a table. She noticed the blonde girl who bought the hot chocolates, she was with a girl. Emily's heart jumped in her chest. _It can't be._ She looked closer, her hair was now a natural brown colour, and slightly longer. Her bangs growing out and tucked behind her ears. The girl laughed, and Emily's heart ached.

The girl was Paige.

_Paige is here. Just a few feet away._

Emily wanted to run to her, to talk to her. She watched her laughing with the girl, her hand resting on top of the girls hand as she laughed at her jokes. _Were they together?_ She felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. She'd missed her chance.

"Emily?" - Zack was next to her, "Are you okay, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine" she lied. "Sorry" she added, returning behind the counter and starting to serve the line of customers that had formed. Paige's laugh punching her each time.

Every time she served a customer another one joined the queue. As she finally started to get the queue down, she looked up. Paige was leaving. The girl and Paige looked her way as they left. Paige gave her a half smile, acknowledging her.

Emily felt deflated. Paige had moved on. She couldn't blame her. Emily had ran off after they kissed, never trying to contact Paige again until she had left. Emily had messed it up. She couldn't do much now, Paige was happy. She deserved to be happy.

Emily went through the motions for the rest of the day, her mind not fully on her job. She left the Brew without saying much to Zack.

She smiled at her mom when she got in the front door. Dinner was waiting for her in the kitchen. She sat across from her mom eating it.

"How was work?"

"Fine."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once finished, she went to her room and took the sketch of Paige out of the drawer. She looked at it for a long time, interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up to see Hanna walking into her room. She put the sketch down, looking at Hanna.

"Your mom let me in."

"I didn't even hear the door."

Hanna looked at the sketch in her hand, "Are you okay?"

"She was in the Brew today."

Hanna smiled, looking excited "Really? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

Hanna looked confused, "Why?"

"She was with someone. I think she's got a girlfriend." _Girlfriend, that sounds weird._

Hanna walked in and sat on the bed, "Em, you have to talk to her. Did she recognise you?"

"She sort of smiled at me when they left."

"You said you met in a bar right?"

Emily nodded.

"Why don't you go there and try to find her?"

Emily shook her head "But she has a girlfriend now. What would I say? I don't want her to break up with her girlfriend for me. I just want her to be happy, and she looked like she was happy."

"But the dreams, Em, you should tell her about the dreams."

"Hanna, I don't want to seem like a mad stalker."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "So do nothing then. Sit here and stare at that drawing feeling sorry for yourself when she's actually here; when you could actually reach out to her. Why don't you go to that bar tonight, I can come with you?"

Emily shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Okay. I'll go. But I want to go alone."

Hanna frowned, "But you will go?"

Emily nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!

****** Chapter Ten ******

Emily drove into the parking lot. She felt unsure about just turning up like this. If that girl was Paige's girlfriend she wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't going to speak to Paige if she was with someone.

Killing the engine and stepping out of her Toyota, Emily locked the door and looked at the Hungry Owl Tavern, preparing herself. As she walked over and into the tavern, the noise hit her instantly.

Glancing around at the chairs, Emily noticed that the booth she and Paige sat at the first night was free. Ordering a drink at the bar and walking to the booth, she took a seat.

It was Friday, and once again there was karaoke. Looking around in more detail, she couldn't spot Paige.

* * *

"Hey, girl."

Emily turned around, recognising the woman from before, "Hi, Peggy."

Peggy was holding the karaoke folder out to her, "Wanna sing something tonight?"

Emily shook her head, "Do you know if Paige is coming tonight?"

Peggy gave her a sympathetic look, "I don't know sweetie, but I know she's back. I saw her the other day."

Emily nodded. "Did you tell her I was looking for her?" she asked, remembering what she said to Peggy last time she was there.

"I haven't spoken to her yet, I just seen her when I was driving."

Emily nodded, "Thanks, Peggy."

Emily looked at her drink. _This is a waste of time, Paige isn't coming tonight. I'm just making a fool of myself._

She watched the couple singing karaoke and kept thinking of the night that she was up there. She finished her drink and ordered another.

Studying the faces around the bar, she recognised some of the people who were in the crowd the last time. It was quieter than it had been that day.

* * *

"Paige is here, girl."

Emily looked up. "What, where?"

Peggy pointed to the other side of the bar; Paige was there, alone, having a drink and flicking through a book.

Emily smiled, "Does she know I'm here?"

Peggy nodded, "I told her you were asking about her."

"And what did she say?"

Peggy shook her head, "She just nodded I guess."

Peggy left, going round the other tables with her karaoke folder. Emily looked at Paige. _She looks beautiful._ She was wearing an olive shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a tight black waistcoat and pants. On her feet were the same boots as the last time. She didn't look over at Emily. _Maybe she's waiting on the blonde girl arriving?_

She kept glancing over at Paige but she didn't look her way. Emily considered just going home but something inside her wouldn't let her. Peggy walked past her table, suddenly giving her an idea.

"Peggy?" she called, Peggy instantly turning round.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Emily signalled to the white folder in her hands, "are you still looking for people to do karaoke?"

Peggy beamed at her, "Sure am sweetie, are you interested?"

Emily smiled, "Maybe."

Taking the folder, Emily flicked through the pages for something she could use. Her finger scrolled along the titles, lingering on "Christina Perri - Arms". She remembered hearing that song recently and how it reminded her of Paige. Putting her name and song choice down, she handed the folder back to Peggy.

_Surely Paige will look at me if I am up on stage singing? If the blonde girl comes in, I'm not invading anything. I'm just a girl, singing in a bar._

The first night she had met Paige, Paige started to sing to her. Emily was going to do the same.

If the blonde girl wasn't Paige's girlfriend, and Paige was interested perhaps she would join Emily in the booth.

* * *

The girl stopped singing and left the stage. Peggy went to the microphone with the white folder, she looked down the list. "Emily" she announced, nodding at Emily, who got up and walked to the stage, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and unsure if this had been her best decision.

She glanced at Paige's side of the bar. She had looked up and was watching Emily curiously. It didn't last long before Paige looked down again, playing with her phone. Emily let out a sigh. _She's waiting for that blonde girl._

The autocue displayed the first line of the song, and the music started. Emily gulped, suddenly regretting this bold decision.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart" Emily sang, her voice shaking just like she was. "But you came around then you knocked me off the ground from the start."

She looked at Paige, "You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home."

Getting into the song, she let the emotions sing it for her and stopped being so afraid. "How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around, I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown" she sang, Paige finally watching her.

"I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me cos I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close, you put your arms around me and I'm home."

Paige looked around, realising that Emily was singing to her.

Emily's feet started tapping to the music; feeling a little more confident now that she had Paige's attention. "The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved, I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me, and I believe, that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me cos I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close, you put your arms around me and I'm home."

Paige was watching her now, her plan had worked. She smiled at Paige, "I've tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me and I believe, that it's easier for you to let me go" she sang.

Paige was smiling at her now, hopefully realising that Emily was trying to explain through the song how she felt. "You put your arms around me and I'm home."

The crowd clapped and she returned to her booth. Peggy placed a drink in front of her, "Thank you for that."

Emily smiled, "Thanks, Peggy."

Taking a sip from the glass, she glanced at Paige, who was still looking at her. Emily smiled back, then turned away. She'd done it. Paige might be waiting on her girlfriend, but now she knew Emily was interested, she hoped that she would know that anyway and she hadn't just made a fool of herself on stage for nothing.

She looked over to Paige's seat again, it was empty. She started looking around, _Shit. Paige had left._

* * *

"Emily?"

Almost choking on her drink, she turned round. Paige was standing there.

"Hi" she said, not able to stop a massive smile from breaking out on her face. "I thought you'd left."

Paige shook her head, "No."

"Would you like to sit down, or is your girlfriend joining you tonight?"

Paige looked confused, "Who?"

"The blonde girl that you were with at the Brew."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Emily nodded, and Paige sat down. "Were you singing to me?"

Emily looked at her, she looked just as she remembered. "I was."

Paige nodded slowly, looking at her, a crease developing on her forehead. "Why?"

Emily frowned, "Can I get you a drink?" she asked, noticing that Paige didn't have one.

Paige nodded, "Okay."

_Wow, this was awkward_. Emily went to the bar, ordering a whisky and returning to the booth.

"Emily, that morning, you kissed me" Paige started. Emily looked into her eyes, and nodded. "And then you left."

Emily could see pain in those eyes. She nodded again, "I was wrong to do that. Paige, I'm sorry I did that. I was confused. But I'm not anymore."

Paige searched her face, the crease still there in her forehead. Emily reached over, taking Paige's hand. "I've been thinking about you since that day. Punishing myself for driving off like that. I guess I couldn't admit to myself that I was..." she paused, looking at Paige. "You surprised me that night when you kissed me. I didn't know what to do and I panicked." Paige was still looking at her, she hadn't said a word. "Please Paige, can you say something?"

Paige looked down at their hands, sliding hers out from underneath Emily's.

"Paige?"

"I guess I just don't get it. Why now?"

"I tried to find you before, but Peggy told me you had left. I went to your uncles but he didn't answer. Then you walked into the Brew and I thought you might come here again since you were in town, so I came here tonight to find you… Can we go somewhere to talk? Somewhere more private?"

Paige searched Emily's face again, "Okay."

They walked outside to Emily's car.

"Haven't you been drinking?" asked Paige.

Emily shook her head "Only one and a half glasses. I think I will be fine."

Paige nodded and they got into the Toyota, Emily driving but not really going anywhere in particular. She stopped at the roadside on a quiet road, a picnic area not far away. Paige looked at her.

"It'll do."

* * *

They got out of the car and made their way over to a bench; Paige hugging her arms around her in the chilly night air.

Emily noticed this, "Maybe this is a bad place, are you cold?" She touched Paige's arm and kept it there as Paige looked at her. Her heart jumped a beat again. They stood there, looking at each other; Emily getting lost in those deep brown eyes.

Straightening herself so she was standing directly in front of Paige, Emily put her hand out; Paige took it in hers. Emily looked down at their hands, the heat from Paige's hand feeling good against hers. She moved her thumb over Paige's hand; it felt like little bolts of fire on the tip of her thumb as she glided it along Paige's skin. She heard Paige let out a small gasp and looked up, "Sorry."

Paige raised her free hand and placed it on Emily's arm. She was being really quiet. She sighed, pain in her eyes. "You hurt me that morning, Emily" she said, her voice breaking.

Emily moved her hand from Paige's arm to her cheek.

Paige looked at her, "I don't want to be hurt again." She blinked and a tear escaped down her cheek.

Emily wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I don't want to hurt you again." Paige smiled at her, Emily leaned in and kissed Paige deeply. They rested their foreheads together, "I can't believe I found you" Emily whispered.

"Do you believe in fate?" Paige whispered back. Emily smiled and looked up. Paige kissed her again and led her back to the car, holding her hand. "It's late. You should go home."

Emily nodded, "I guess I should. Will you still be here in the morning?"

Paige laughed, "Of course I will. Give me your phone." Emily let go of Paige's hand and searched her pockets, pulling out her phone. Paige keyed in her phone number and handed it back. "There, I'm now just a phone-call or a text away."

Emily grinned, "Give me yours." Paige handed her phone over and Emily keyed her number in, "There."

They got into the car and Emily drove back to the Hungry Owl Tavern, dropping Paige off before going down the road back to Rosewood. She sang to herself as she drove home, "...You put your arms around me and I'm home."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to those who review every chapter (whether on here or on Twitter), you are amazing!  
And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic).

****** Chapter Eleven ******

Emily had the day off work so decided to have a well-earned lie in, took breakfast in bed, and watched some daytime TV.

Eventually getting bored, she decided to visit Hanna at the mall.

Knocking on the storeroom entrance, Hanna let her in with a smile. "Afternoon, welcome to the famous fashion storeroom."

Emily laughed, "You're happy today."

Hanna nodded, "Come and see my mannequins."

Emily rolled her eyes and followed Hanna to the back of the storeroom where the mannequins were. She had now dressed all of them with different outfits. "Hanna, you do know that you're supposed to be clearing out this stockroom, and not just dressing the mannequins' right?"

Hanna nodded, looking at a couple of boxes on the floor. "Yeah. I do some clearing."

"Hanna, you need to do more clearing or they'll start to hassle you. Putting together some dummies won't save your job if you're not... doing your job."

Hanna frowned at her, "Always Miss Right aren't you? Why don't you help me then since you're here?"

"I walked right into that one didn't I?"

Hanna laughed, "Yeah, you did. And what are you so happy about? You're positively glowing."

Emily broke into a huge smile, "I found her."

Hanna looked confused for a second, "No way! Dream girl?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Her name is Paige. And yes. I went to the bar like you said, and she turned up; alone. That girl wasn't her girlfriend."

"That's great, Em. Did you ask her about the dreams?"

"No. Do I need to though? I haven't had one for ages; it could just be a weird coincidence. It doesn't need to mean anything."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Em, you should tell her."

Emily shook her head "Not yet. Maybe someday; but not yet."

* * *

"So?"

"So, what?"

Hanna shook her head, "God Em, what happened? You need to fill me in."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Emily sighed, "Okay, but you have to work at the same time. I don't want to be responsible for you getting fired."

"Okay fine. Help me with these boxes."

They started moving the dusty boxes and checking through the contents to see what they could find of any value.

"I sang to her."

Hanna stopped in her tracks and turned round, staring. "You did what?"

"I... sang to her" Emily answered shyly.

Hanna raised her eyebrow, "Wow, that's different."

"I couldn't get her attention. They were doing a karaoke night so I sang to her. And she noticed me after that."

Hanna smiled, "Well, Go, Emily!"

Emily laughed, "Then we talked a little and I went home."

Hanna looked at her with a frown, "Wait, that's it? No kiss, nothing?"

Emily smiled, "Oh, there was a kiss."

Hanna nodded, "That a girl, Em. So are you a couple now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Hanna put the box down and walked over to Emily, hugging her.

"What's that for?"

"You got the girl. I'm happy for you."

Emily frowned, "You're seriously fine with me dating a girl?"

Hanna nodded, "You're still Emily. You're my best friend. Nothing's changed; I want you to be happy."

Emily smiled, "I wish I was as confident about it as you."

"Are you seeing her today?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. We didn't arrange anything. I have her number though but I don't want to seem too needy."

"Well, one of you has to make the first move, don't let her drift off again. Besides, you're off today anyway; I'd be grabbing the opportunity."

* * *

They were interrupted by Emily's phone beeping. Taking it out of her pocket and looking at the display, she smiled as she seen that it was Paige who had texted her. "It's Paige. She wants to know if I'm busy."

"So text her back, say no."

Emily smiled, typing back. She'd just taken her hands out her pockets when it beeped again, she took it out and read the text. "She'll meet me at the Brew."

Hanna smiled, "So what are you still doing here?"

Emily hugged Hanna and said her goodbyes before travelling to the Brew to meet Paige, who turned up about 10 minutes later. It was starting to get dark outside already but Emily could spot her clearly.

"How did you get here?"

"Someone from the village was coming into town so I hitched a lift, I've been here an hour or so trying to decide whether to contact you or not."

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just... I didn't want to seem too keen."

Emily laughed, "I was thinking the same thing earlier when I was chatting to Hanna."

"Who's Hanna?"

"Oh, she's my friend. We've known each other for years, we're like sisters." Emily explained; Paige nodded in understanding.

* * *

"I wasn't sure if you knew your way around Rosewood or not."

"I stayed in Rosewood for a while."

"Really? When? Where?"

She remembered the first night she had seen Paige on stage at the Hungry Owl Tavern, how she felt there was something familiar about her but she couldn't place it. The night she realised that Paige was the girl from her dreams she assumed that was the reason. Perhaps she was wrong, and she had known her at school too; or at least walked past her. Age wise they would probably have been in the same year.

Paige smiled at her, and looped her arm through Emily's. "Come on, I'll show you."

Paige led her along the street, and Emily stopped dead as they turned the corner. Paige was about to lead her through the alleyway she hadn't dared herself to walk through since that night.

Paige stopped in her tracks, turning round to Emily, looking at her with those big brown eyes. Emily's heart skipped a beat, she felt that Paige was looking through her eyes and deep into her thoughts, trying to pick out what was going on inside her head. "What's wrong?" she asked, unlinking their arms and wrapping her hand around Emily's. As their fingers intertwined she rubbed the back of Emily's hand with her thumb.

Emily paused for a moment, suddenly feeling that today she could walk through that alley because Paige was with her, and she felt that Paige would keep her safe. "I don't like walking through there when it gets dark" she said, feeling like a child all of a sudden. She felt a tear coming to her eye.

"Talk to me, Emily" Paige asked, rubbing her thumb over Emily's hand again.

Emily looked at the alley, "I used to walk through all the time, but one night someone attacked me." She looked at Paige, "Someone fought them off. They saved my life."

Emily sensed something in Paige's eyes, but she couldn't place it. She got the feeling Paige knew something.

* * *

Paige let go of her hand, and looked into the alley, letting out a sigh. "It was me" she said, her voice cracking at the end. She dropped her head as if to avoid Emily's gaze.

"What?... Paige, What?" she added, trying to piece together what she was being told.

Paige looked up at her, "The person who saved you. It was me. I recognised you that night at the tavern, and I think that's why I sat beside you. Usually I don't do things like that, but I wanted to know if you were okay."

Emily stumbled backwards a little, "You knew it was me and you didn't say anything? Why?"

Paige looked down again, shaking her head. "I left you, Emily. Whoever attacked you bashed you up quite bad, and I just left you there. I ran away. I shouldn't have done that."

Emily looked at her, stunned. _What was going on in Paige's head? Was she seriously punishing herself for saving my life_? Paige was still looking at the floor, Emily had a quick look around and then lifted Paige's head up; her hand on her cheek, "Paige, don't look away."

Paige looked up, a tear in her eye. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I wish I could go back to that night, I wouldn't have left you."

Emily shook her head, "Can you hear yourself? Are you seriously apologising for saving my life? What would have happened if you hadn't showed up? Huh? I don't even want to think about it. I owe you my life, and I will not stand here and listen to this. You're the hero, Paige." she paused, Paige staring at her, her eyes filled with emotion. "I was right, you really are Batman" Emily added, making Paige laugh. "So come on Batman, we're walking through this close right now. I don't care anymore; I need to prove to you that it's okay. And I know that because I'm with you, it will be."

Emily linked her arm through Paige's and started walking towards the close. Paige sniffed back her tears, and wiped her eyes dry. Emily's eyes were wet too but she was so determined she didn't want to wipe the tears away. She wanted to get through that alley and out the other end.

Paige slowed down and turned to Emily when they were halfway through the alley, her voice cracking again, "Thank you."

Emily stopped walking and grabbed Paige's arms. "Paige, I haven't done anything to be thankful for. I should be thanking you."

Looking round the close, she was satisfied there was nobody around. She walked Paige backwards into the shadows.

"Emily..?"

Emily stopped when Paige got close to the wall, "Paige..." She started, shaking her head. "Thank you. Okay. Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for what you did, but I would like to try."

She leaned in and kissed Paige, letting go of her arms and moving her hand to Paige's neck, the other moving up and down her arm. Paige kissed back, tears running down both of their faces, Emily wiped tears from Paige's cheek with her thumb and pulled away.

"Now come on, show me where you used to live. And stop punishing yourself for being a hero okay?"

Paige let out a small laugh, "Okay" she replied. Emily smiled, and linked her arm through Paige's as they walked from the alleyway and down the street.

* * *

They walked in silence for about ten minutes before Paige stopped. Emily looked around; they were in front of a huge white house.

"This is it."

Emily studied the building in front of her. "Paige, it's huge! Your family must be well off. When did you stay here?"

"When I was 16. It was just for a year. As soon as I could get out, I did."

"So, were you at Rosewood High?"

"I was, for 2 months. Then my dad pulled me out and my mom home-schooled me."

Emily looked confused, "Why?"

"I guess he thought it wasn't the right place for me to develop properly."

Emily looked at her, "And being at home was?"

Paige sighed and looked down again, "He didn't always have the same ideas as I had. If I didn't fit into a box, he would try to mould me to what I should be."

Emily frowned, "Do they still live here?"

Paige shook her head, "No, they moved to Scranton when I moved out. The house got too big for them on their own; and I think they were ashamed of me."

"Where did you move to?"

Paige laughed, "Scranton."

Emily laughed with her, "What? You moved to the same place as your parents?"

"Initially I stayed here in Rosewood with a friend, just camping on her floor. Then when I had some money gathered together I moved to Scranton. I guess my first move into independence wasn't a very good one. I stayed a few blocks away from them, sharing a flat with some college students. I didn't want to leave my mom, so if I was near enough to her but far enough away from him I thought it could work out."

Emily pulled Paige into a hug. She was surprised by how forward she was being with Paige, considering she was still coming to terms with liking her in that way, but having spent so long thinking she'd missed her chance, she couldn't help herself. "Do you want to see my house?" she asked, wanting to know more about Paige's parents, and her past. But she sensed a sadness in Paige that made her stop. _Paige didn't need to be sad today._

When Emily had changed the subject, she could see relief in Paige's face.

"I'd love to see your house" replied Paige, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic).

Special thanks this chapter go to overkill-max for making me laugh. If you haven't read "Anchor my heart to yours" maybe you should search for it on here as it's amazing. I'd also like to thank rcampdel who gives really good advice and always makes me smile.

Thanks also to saii79 and loneLovaticPLL on Twitter for always commenting on the chapters and re-tweeting the link. Also to A_Joyce_ for the same.

****** Chapter Twelve ******

Emily led the way towards her house. Her mom would be there, and she would have to introduce Paige.

Emily felt awkward saying "friend" when she knew it was more than that, but she wasn't sure she wanted to say the word yet, and Paige hadn't said anything to confirm that they were actually dating so Emily would go with "friend" and hope it didn't hurt Paige to hear it.

* * *

"Wow, Em, your home is beautiful" Paige announced, her mouth open in amazement as she surveyed the traditional looking home. Emily laughed, and Paige looked at her in confusion.

"What? It is beautiful. But I would have expected no less." Reaching her hand out, she touched Emily's fingers briefly before pulling her hand away; sensing Emily's eyes dart to her living room window.

Returning her gaze to Paige, Emily immediately felt guilty at the slight hurt she seen in Paige's eyes. "My mom will be home."

Paige smiled a half smile, "Is she beautiful too? She must be if she helped make you." Emily blushed. "Can I meet her?"

Emily nodded and led Paige down the path to the front door, her pulse quickening as she turned the key in the lock. She cast an unsure glance at Paige before opening the door. Her mom was standing in the living room doorway.

Emily took a deep breath to prepare herself before walking into the house, her mom must have seen them standing outside. Paige walked in after her, smiling.

"Mom, this is Paige… a friend of mine."

"Hi, Paige, it's nice to meet you."

Paige walked further into the house, closer to them. "Hi, Mrs Fields, it's wonderful to meet you too. Your house is beautiful."

Emily's mom looked at Paige, beaming. "Thank you."

Emily wasn't really listening to what else they were saying. _Paige knows my surname. She remembered it from the Tavern. _Emily felt her heart speed up again, she had told Paige her surname then bolted out of that parking lot like a mad lady. She was amazed that Paige had remembered it.

* * *

"Emily?" her mom asked. She looked up, her mom laughing, used to the moments when her daughter left the world for a little while and sunk into her thoughts. "I'm gonna make some tea. Do you want some?"

Emily looked at Paige, who was smiling at her. "Yeah, okay. Can we have it in my room?"

Paige and her mom looked at each other sadly, "Sure" her mom replied.

Paige must have suggested they have tea together, considering the expression her mom had. Emily felt bad, but wanted to spend time with Paige, not make pleasantries in the living room.

Emily walked into her room, closing the door after Paige. Once Paige entered further into the room, she started to laugh. Emily turned round with a start, looking around her room wondering how bad it was, "What's so funny?"

Paige immediately composed herself, "Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing, your room is as beautiful as the rest of your house. Just, you have…" she lazily threw her arm up and poked her hand in the direction of the window. "You have a window seat."

"So? What's wrong with window seats?"

"Nothing... Can I sit on it?"

"Of course you can sit on it, that's why they call it a seat."

"Okay, miss smarty pants."

Paige walked over and sat down. Emily sat beside her, her leg underneath her so she could sit sideways and look at Paige properly. Her mom knocked the door and opened it, bringing a tray of teacups with little jugs of milk, a bowl of sugar and some biscuits on a plate in the middle.

Paige smiled, "Mrs Fields, that looks amazing."

"Please, Paige, call me Pam. Mrs Fields makes me feel old."

Paige nodded, "Thank you, Pam."

When Emily's mom left, Paige's eyes stayed on the tray now sitting on the floor in front of them.

"What?"

"You're family's perfect. I didn't have that. It's nice."

Emily held her hand out, resting it on top of Paige's, who in turn rested her other hand on top of Emily's, letting out a sigh.

"After I drove away that morning..." Emily started.

Paige shook her head, "Emily, you don't need to explain anything to me."

"I want to. You deserve to know."

Paige nodded.

"I got lost I guess. I'd never thought about girls before; but there was something about you that drew me in. I had the most fun I'd ever had that night, and it just got too much I guess. You took me by surprise when you kissed me, and I got even more of a surprise when I kissed you back. I took the cowards way out and ran away." She glanced at Paige, squeezing her hand before continuing.

"There was a speed dating class on at the community centre and I met a guy at the Brew who was new in town, he asked me to go. His name was Mark. I didn't want to go, all I could think about since that morning was you. I guess I felt I needed to forget about you, I thought maybe what I felt that night was all down to the alcohol and all the fun we had. I tried to convince myself that was all it was. Hanna talked me into going to the speed dating night, and when I got to Mark's table he convinced me to make a run for it, and we legged it out of the building and drove away. He reminded me of you." She looked at Paige again, before continuing. "I thought I could learn to love him, but I couldn't. Finally I realised that; and I tried to find you. But you were gone." Paige squeezed her hand. "But I found you. And I don't want to let you go again."

Paige dropped one of Emily's hands and put her arm around her shoulder, "I won't disappear again. I promise."

Emily put her head on Paige's shoulder and held her hand. They sat for a minute or two before being interrupted by Emily's phone.

Emily sighed and crossed the room to check her texts. "It's Spencer."

"Who's Spencer?"

Emily returned to the seat, "An old school friend. She left for years without talking to me and Hanna, but she's back now. We hung out a bit yesterday."

Paige frowned, "She sounds lovely." Emily let out a small laugh, "If she wants to do something with you that's fine, I can go."

Emily shook her head. "You're not leaving me. You're staying here. I'll ignore her."

Putting her phone down, she curled up beside Paige, who wrapped her arm around her shoulders again and kissed her head. They heard the front door bell and looked at each other, they could hear Emily's mom talking to someone.

"Probably a salesman or something" Emily explained.

The voices stopped, and someone knocked on Emily's bedroom door. She jumped off the seat and glanced at Paige apologetically; just as Spencer walked in.

Spencer looked at Emily, then down to Paige. "Oh, your mom let me in. Should I come back?"

Emily looked at Paige who shook her head. "Uh, no it's okay… This is Paige. Paige, this is Spencer" she explained, signalling back and forward with her hand as she introduced them to each other.

Spencer crossed the room and shook Paige's hand, "Hi." Paige nodded at her. "I thought we could do something tonight maybe, but I didn't know you had a friend over. I can just see what Hanna's doing instead."

"I can go, honestly Emily I don't mind."

"No, Paige, stay, please?" asked Emily. "Maybe we could all do something, together?"

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah okay."

They looked at Spencer, "Sure" she agreed.

Emily nodded "Would you like to contact Hanna then and see if she's doing anything?" she asked Spencer, who nodded.

_Shit_, thought Emily. _What have I done?_

She wanted Hanna to meet Paige but not with Spencer there. She knew Hanna would get excited and Spencer would find out, nothing could be kept a secret from Spencer. She wasn't ready for that.

Spencer was at the other end of the room with her back to them, talking to Hanna on the phone.

* * *

Emily sighed and sat down next to Paige again, who rubbed her back to comfort her, aware that something was bothering her. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded.

Spencer turned round, an amused look on her face. "She seems weirdly excited to come over. She says she'll be here in 5 minutes." Emily swallowed; she hoped Hanna hadn't let anything slip. And her mom was downstairs. Did they need to do this here?

"Maybe we should meet her outside. We can go somewhere, to the bar or your house, or a club, or something."

Spencer nodded, "I guess."

They went downstairs and stood outside, Emily walking down the path to meet Hanna when she seen her approach; leaving Spencer and Paige behind.

"Hi" beamed Hanna, looking behind Emily.

"Hanna, listen to me." Hanna's smile dropped, "I know you're excited to meet Paige, but I didn't want to do this here, like this, with Spencer here. Can you act like she's just a friend? I don't want Spencer to find out. Please?"

Hanna nodded, "Okay, but she's Spencer. She'll suss something is different at some point."

They glanced round, Spencer was talking to Paige, who was looking their way with a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face.

"She's better looking in person" said Hanna.

Emily frowned at her.

"What? I'm just saying, your drawing doesn't do her justice."

Emily smiled, "I never claimed to be an artist, Hanna."

_Oh shit, Spencer seen the drawing. She could figure out it's Paige._

Hanna and Emily walked up to them. Hanna nodded to Paige and smiled, Paige returned it. Emily turned round, "Hanna this is Paige, and Paige this is Hanna." _God, this is more than awkward._ They stood around in the driveway for a couple of minutes before someone spoke.

"Should we go get some dinner or something?" Spencer asked, "Maybe the Grille?"

They looked at each other and nodded, before beginning the walk to the Apple Rose Grille.

Emily kept casting apologetic looks to Paige. They had been having a lovely chat, finally some alone time, finally a couple, and it had been hijacked by Spencer. Now they would all have to sit round a table and no doubt Spencer Interrogation 101 would start soon enough.

* * *

The Grille was quiet and they were shown to their table.

It was a small restaurant, with the tables close together and intimate, each table had a tea-light candle burning in the middle. It wasn't exactly the kind of place for a casual night out.

Emily sat beside Paige, with Spencer across from Emily and Hanna across from Paige. They picked up their menus and browsed in silence.

"It's my shout, guys" said Spencer. Hanna and Emily glanced at each other. "What's that look supposed to mean?" asked Spencer. Hanna and Emily sniggered, Paige looked at them.

Emily turned to her. "Spencer is a hot-shot lawyer now. She probably makes tons of money so order anything you want." Paige smiled and looked at Spencer.

"Don't listen to her. I don't earn that much and I'm not hot-shot."

Paige nodded. They ordered their food and the waiter took their menus.

"So, Paige, how long have you known Emily?"

_Here it goes_ thought Emily, rolling her eyes at Hanna who smirked. "Ah, we met a few months ago but only got back in touch recently" Paige replied, looking at Emily who nodded confirmation.

"Where did you meet?"

"At a bar out of town" Emily replied, trying to take some pressure off.

Spencer nodded and turned to Paige again, "What do you do?"

Emily sighed, Paige glanced at her then answered Spencer. "I'm an artist. I sculpt things."

"Oh, does it get exhibited? Would I know your work?"

Paige laughed nervously, "No. I sell it at craft fairs and give some of the proceeds to charity. It's a hobby really."

"So you're financially struggling?"

Paige frowned, "What? No. How is that any of your business?"

Spencer looked surprised, "I'm just finding out about Emily's new friend" she explained, looking at Emily who sighed and placed her hand on Paige's knee under the table cover.

"Just ignore Spencer, Paige, she does this to everybody." She stared at Spencer.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm just making conversation and showing an interest in your life, Emily. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not, but it's how you do it."

Spencer sighed, "Okay, maybe the financial question was a bit too far. It's the lawyer in me. I'm sorry, Paige."

"It's okay, honestly."

Emily looked at Paige, she was so forgiving. Emily wanted to kick Spencer under the table but was interrupted in her thoughts as the food arrived at the table. They began to eat in silence.

* * *

"I found an old white leather jacket in those boxes, Em" Hanna said, trying to break the silence.

Emily looked up and smiled at Hanna, glad for the shift in conversation. Noticing Paige smiling at her from the corner of her eye, she turned round, "What?"

Paige turned up her smile on the one side in that adorable way she had, "Nothing, I didn't know you had a nickname. It's nice."

Emily smiled, Hanna beaming across the table.

Spencer cast them all a strange look, making Emily go back to her food and shift the conversation back to Hanna. "That's cool, Han. Do you think it'd be nice on Marilyn?"

Hanna nodded, "Maybe."

Spencer looked confused, "Wait, who is Marilyn?"

Hanna laughed, "It's a mannequin in the store room where I work. I'm clearing out boxes and I'm dressing up the mannequins in vintage items I like."

Spencer looked less than impressed, "Okay. Is that part of your job?"

"No, but it's what I do."

Paige looked up, "It sounds cool."

Hanna smiled. "Thank you, Paige. Maybe you can come and see them sometime? It's at the mall."

Paige nodded, "Maybe I will, thanks." They smiled at each other.

* * *

"So, Paige, do you have a boyfriend?"

_Shit._

All the girls turned round and looked at Spencer, "What, can't I ask her anything?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Spencer nodded, "Me neither, I'm just too busy for it. Are you the same with your sculpting?"

Paige looked at her, "No, I don't want a boyfriend. I'm gay."

Emily nearly choked on her drink. Paige rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded, casting a worried glance to Hanna. Spencer stared at Paige.

"Oh… Do you have a girlfriend then?"

"There's someone I'm interested in, but it's early days."

Spencer nodded. "In Rosewood? I didn't think there were many of your kind."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? My kind?"

Spencer looked affronted, "Yeah."

Paige let out a noise, shaking her head, "Unbelievable. I bet you're one of these people with prehistoric views too, scared I turn your friends gay or something. Cos you know, that's totally possible." She took her napkin from her lap and sat it on the table.

"Paige…"

"No, Emily, I don't need this shit. I'm sorry" she said as she stood up, "and I don't stay in Rosewood, Spencer, I stay out of town at the moment. I'm sure that'll please you, you snobby stuck up bitch." She looked at Hanna and Emily. "Hanna, it was genuinely nice to meet you. Emily, I'm so sorry but I have to go. I can't deal with this right now. I'll text you later. I'm sorry." Leaving the table, she rested her hand on Emily's shoulder as she passed.

Emily looked at Spencer, feeling emotion building up. "What the hell was that?"

"What, I didn't know she was gay did I? But she has a point, maybe you shouldn't spent too much alone time with her just incase."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? Jesus!" she replied, getting up and leaving too.

* * *

Spencer looked at Hanna. "Are you gonna go too?"

Emily glanced back before she left, casting an apologetic look at Hanna. _It's not fair to leave her here_.

Turning back, Emily returned to the table. "Hanna, come on."

Hanna looked grateful for the option to run away at that moment.

Spencer looked at her "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry Spencer, but I'm kind of with them. I think that was quite rude what you said. And Paige seems like a really nice person. And if you want to get to her, I think you have to come through Em and me first. We're going to find Paige and apologise to her, for you."

Spencer sighed, taken aback. "I don't believe this."

Hanna cast an apologetic smile at Spencer as she left with Emily. "Thanks for dinner."

Spencer gave her one of her trademark stares, "Oh, no problem. It was great" she replied, full of sarcasm.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic).

****** Chapter Thirteen ******

Emily texted Paige when she couldn't see her outside the Grille. "Where are you?"

Hanna put her arm round her, and then pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about Spencer; she's a little old fashioned. Go find Paige. I'll go home; you guys need to be together."

"You're the best, Hanna. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hanna smiled "Right back at you, but you're welcome. I love you, and if Paige makes you happy then I love her too."

Emily's phone beeped, she read the text out to Hanna. "She's round the corner."

"Go."

Emily smiled and began walking, Hanna going in the opposite direction towards her home.

Emily spotted Paige as she turned the corner, Paige looked at her apologetically, her eyes slightly red as if she had cried. "I'm so sorry, Emily" she said when Emily approached. "I shouldn't have left."

Emily threw her arms round her and hugged her tight, "You have nothing to apologise for. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Paige rested her head on Emily's shoulders, "I ruined your dinner."

"Spencer ruined the dinner." She pulled away from Paige and put her hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?" Paige nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here" Emily said, linking her arm through Paige's.

"Where to?"

"My house."

* * *

"Oh, hi girls, you're back early" said Pam looking behind Emily and Paige, "Where's Hanna and Spencer?"

"They're not here." Pam looked confused. "Spencer was doing her usual interrogation and she got quite nasty. We left."

Pam frowned, "It can't have been that bad surely. She can be a handful though." She glanced at Paige who looked at the carpet embarrassed.

"We're just gonna go up to my room" Emily explained, and moved towards the stairs. Paige glanced at Pam and gave her an apologetic smile, before turning to follow Emily upstairs.

Paige walked over and sat on the window seat. Emily joined her. "You know, I didn't think I would feel like this again." Emily looked at her questioningly. "Ashamed. Or guilty of who I am. When I said my parents took me out of Rosewood High to be home-schooled? I came out to them not long before that; they thought it was something or someone from school that *made* me like this. They took me out of the school thinking they could cure me. Obviously they couldn't. Tonight was like that all over again." She looked at Emily. "I can't go back to feeling like that. It wasn't a good time in my life and I just can't do it again."

Emily smiled sympathetically, "I guess me being in the closet doesn't help either."

Paige shook her head and put her hand on Emily's leg. "No, I wasn't talking about you. This is not about you. You've not done anything wrong. It's going to take you time; I know what it's like. I'm just happy to be part of your life right now. If we have to keep it secret I'm fine with that. But I'm not fine with Spencer acting like she knows everything and she's right about everything, because she's not. But she's your friend so I have to deal with it."

Emily put her arm around Paige's shoulder, "I'll fix this. Don't worry about Spencer." Paige looked at her sadly and smiled.

"How's your uncle?"

Paige turned round to face Emily, "He's not doing too well again. I should probably head back soon to check on him."

"How long are you here for?"

Paige shrugged, "I don't know, but I have my materials here to sculpt, and my camera." Emily frowned questioningly. "I do sculpt, but not that much. Only when the stalls are on; Christmas, Valentine's Day… that sort of thing. My passion is photography. I love taking photos of things, practicing with the exposure - I mean, they're not professional or anything but I love it. But anyway, my point is there's no reason why I can't stay indefinitely. Like I said, I won't leave you again… Hey, maybe I could take photos of you sometime?"

Emily smiled embarrassed, "Oh, I don't know."

"Emily, the camera is going to love you. I don't think it would be possible to produce a bad picture of you."

Emily smiled, and at the same time her phone beeped, she walked to the bed where her phone was and checked the message "It's Spencer" she said, putting the phone back down and returning to the chair.

Paige looked concerned, "Was it a text? What did it say?"

Emily shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm not even gonna read it."

Paige got up and took the phone, she handed it to Emily. "Read it. She's your friend. You don't have to tell me what it says."

Emily sighed and took the phone, reading the text to Paige. "Sorry about tonight. But I don't think Paige is a good friend for you."

Emily shook her head, a frown forming on her face. Paige sat down next to Emily and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Paige."

Paige sighed, "You didn't write the text. And I don't care. I've decided not to let her bother me. She doesn't know what she's talking about anyway. But I can see that she bothers you and that's what's frustrating me." She stroked Emily's hair, "To be honest she doesn't seem like a very good friend."

Emily exhaled, realising she had been holding her breath, "She used to be."

Paige pulled away from Emily, "Em, I don't want to come between you and Spencer. I've just got used to saying what I feel. And I have to be honest with you, I won't hold back if she gets in my way again."

_Em... It sounded so good to hear Paige say that._

Paige glanced around Emily's room, catching sight of a rainbow coloured scarf. "When it gets cold outside, don't wear that rainbow scarf when Spencer's around. She might think you've crossed to the dark side."

Emily frowned, laughing "What?" She glanced round, "I love that scarf. What's wrong with it?"

Paige smiled, "Rainbows are associated with lesbians."

Emily frowned, a smile appearing on her face, "That's ridiculous."

Paige made a face, "So is Spencer's logic. That's all I'm getting at. It looks like a really comfy scarf." Paige looked at her watch, "I really should be getting back to check on my uncle."

Emily nodded, "I'll drive you."

Paige put on her jacket. "I really should get his bike out so you don't have to drive me."

Emily got up and put her jacket on, "What bike? Like a motorbike?"

"Yeah. You like bikes?"

"Not really. I didn't peg you as a biker chick."

"Oh yeah, I've got the leathers and everything" she gave Emily a cheeky grin, making her blush.

"What's it like?"

"It's a Kawasaki Ninja 450. Black. It's neat. Maybe I'll take you riding some time. We can ride 2-up."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "What's that?"

"Well, it's a sports bike so if I was to carry you as a passenger, you'd have to sit right at the back and lean away over, gripping me tight. It looks a bit odd. They call it 2-up."

Emily nodded, "I think I'll give it a miss."

Paige laughed, "Oh well."

They walked downstairs and Paige said goodbye to Pam. They made their way to Emily's car and she drove to Paige's uncles, stopping near the sidewalk.

"Well, I'll see you when I see you." Paige leaned over and gave Emily a kiss. Emily looked round. "Don't worry, there's nobody here. I checked."

Emily nodded, "I'll see you later. I hope today wasn't too much of a bust for you."

Paige frowned, "Are you kidding? I spent hours with you; that's an awesome day in my book, Fields." She opened the door and got out the car.

Emily laughed, "Hey, why are you calling me by my surname now?"

"Because I know it, and I thought it would be cute."

"It sounded nice. But I don't even know your surname."

Paige grinned, "Maybe I won't tell you."

"Don't tease me, Paige."

Paige leaned into the car, "It's McCullers." She turned round and started to walk down the path.

Emily rolled down the window, "Night, McCullers."

Paige turned round, grinning. She waved to Emily and watched as she drove off.

* * *

Emily lay in bed for a while that night before she finally managed to fall asleep. She fell into a dream…

She was in a house which looked like Paige's uncles.

"Hey Em, do you wanna go a ride with me?"

Emily followed Paige to the shed, who opened both doors and walked in. Emily followed, looking around. In the far corner there was something covered in a dust sheet. Paige glanced at her with a cheeky smile and whipped the dust cover off... It was a huge long silver motorbike with rainbow coloured stripes on it. The front wheel went on for miles. Emily wondered how the hell you could drive it.

Suddenly she could see Rosewood Main Street; there were crowds of people on either side of the street, covering the sidewalk. Emily was standing at the front of the crowd, near the Rear Window Brew. There were floats coming down the main street, decorated with colourful banners. Emily looks around her, and then she heard the roar.

Looking up, she recognises the long rainbow and silver motorbike; Paige was riding it amongst the procession of people.

She was wearing Emily's rainbow scarf and holding some kind of silver plastic gun. Emily looked at it closer; it reminded her of the ray gun from the "Barbarella" movie. She watched it years ago; she enjoyed Jane Fonda movies.

Paige's bike had a silly rubber horn on it, which she squeezed. It made a stupid tune like an ice cream truck.

Paige was looking around the crowd, waving at people and pulling the trigger of the plastic gun. Emily looked in more detail; Skittles were being fired out of the gun at the crowd. Children were laughing and putting their hands up to catch them, Paige laughing with them. Scanning the crowd, Emily could see that everyone seemed to be smiling and enjoying themselves.

Paige reached Emily and smiled at her, she fired her gun and Emily put her hand up; preparing to be attacked with Skittles. She didn't get hit; rays of colour were appearing out of the gun. Emily looked at her hands, they were changing colour. She looked down at her body; she was becoming the colours of the rainbow. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Those close to her in the crowd stepped back. "What's happening to me, why are you walking away from me?"

Emily opened her eyes; she was sitting upright in bed, her clothes sticking to her with sweat. She was breathing fast. "What the hell?"

She looked over to her scarf, still sitting where it was the previous day. She lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling until she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The next day she once again headed to the Rear Window Brew. The day passed uneventfully, the same regular customers came in for the same drinks as they always did. Sometimes, she felt she could just about work the full day blind-folded.

"Hey, Fields." Emily turned round to see Paige walking into the Brew. She seemed to be chewing something.

Looking down, Emily noticed the pack of Skittles in her hand. _No way! _"Wow, what's wrong?" asked Paige, stopping in the middle of the cafe.

Emily looked around; they shut in half an hour so were pretty empty. "Sorry, it's the Skittles."

Paige frowned, looking lost. Emily rolled her eyes, "The rainbow thing."

Paige smiled, nodding "You cotton on fast, grasshopper."

Emily frowned, "What's with all the names?"

Paige just smiled at her, swaggering up to the counter.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I thought I would take the bike out for a ride" she explained, Emily noticed she had a bike helmet with her, she hadn't noticed that earlier. _Too distracted with the Skittles._

"You're sure it's a black bike, right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah. Have you been breathing in too much caffeine or something, you're acting strange."

"I had a strange dream last night. That's all I'm saying. Maybe I'll tell you about it later."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "I'll hold you to that, Emily." She looked around, "So, what can you offer me to drink then?"

"We have some festive drinks which have just come in; I could use a guinea pig for them actually so I can give you one for free. You like hot chocolate right?" Paige nodded. "We have a spiced orange hot chocolate, or a snowball."

Paige sniggered, "A what now?"

"A Snowball. It's hot chocolate, but it's white chocolate flavoured. And well, it's a white drink. And it's got lots of coconut in it."

Paige nodded, "I'm not sure about the white chocolate part, but you had me at coconut. I love coconut."

Emily blushed a little, "Okay." She took a take-away cup from the stack and poured in the white chocolate syrup. "It might end up really sweet, if it does just don't drink it and I'll make another."

Paige nodded, "How are you today? Has the she-wolf been on your case?"

Emily turned round, "Who?"

Paige sighed, still eating her Skittles, "Spencer."

"No. She's probably waiting on me to text her back... There you go" - Emily placed the cup in front of her.

Paige looked at it; it was completely white. She screwed up her face. "Looks interesting." She held it up and sniffed it; Emily tried to stop herself from laughing.

"It's not poison, Paige."

Paige smiled a half-smile. Emily loved it when she did that, it was like a teasing cheeky smile, just smiling on the right side of her lips.

"I know" Paige replied, giving the drink a sip. "Oh, it is pretty sweet. But, mmm coconut. There's like half a box in here, Em."

Emily smiled, Paige was starting to use her nickname her friends used, and it sounded great coming from her lips. She watched those lips as Paige drunk her hot chocolate.

* * *

"Do you want to start stacking the chairs, Emily?"

Emily looked up, Zack was standing in the middle of the cafe, and there she was, staring at Paige drinking, with a distracted smile on her face. "Sure thing, Zack." She started to walk out from the counter. "Oh, this is my friend, Paige. I don't think you'll have met her."

Zack smiled and walked up to Paige, who smiled and shook his hand, "Hi."

"What do you think of the Snowball then?" he said, signalling to the drink.

"I love the coconut. The white chocolate is a bit different, maybe a bit sweet. But nice, I like it."

Zack smiled, "Cool."

Paige smiled at Emily as she walked past, moving towards the tables. "Can I help you?"

Emily shook her head, "No, just enjoy your drink."

Emily turned round, wiping the tables with a cloth before stacking the chairs up on them. She turned as the door opened, it was Hanna. She looked from Emily to Paige and her face lit up.

Emily smiled; Hanna was such a goober sometimes. "Hi, Hanna."

"Hi Em, Paige!" replied Hanna, looking from Emily to Paige again. She walked over and stood beside Paige. "Paige, I'm so sorry about yesterday. Spencer was horrible to you."

Paige smiled, "Thank you. But you don't need to apologise, you did nothing wrong. Some parts of the night were actually quite fun" she said, glancing at Emily.

"Maybe if we go out for dinner again, we should make it the three of us?" Hanna suggested.

Paige glanced at Emily, puckering her lips as she thought. "Yeah, maybe."

Hanna noticed the bike helmet beside Paige, "Paige, you're a biker chick?"

Hanna glanced at Emily and winked, Emily and Paige laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Zack as he walked through from the store room.

"Nothing Zack, we're just messing around" Emily answered.

Zack nodded, "Woman stuff is it?... Hi, Hanna."

"Hi, Zack. Something like that yeah."

Emily had just finished stacking the chairs. "You can just go now if you want, Emily. I'll lock up. Go and enjoy your weekend."

Emily smiled her thanks, and they left the Brew.

* * *

"So, a biker chick? Next you'll tell us you have a tattoo" Hanna said to Paige.

Emily looked at Paige, who smiled that teasing smile again.

Hanna frowned, "Oh my god, you've got a tattoo haven't you?"

Paige smiled at her, "I'm not answering that."

Emily raised an eyebrow in surprise as Hanna turned to her, "Em, You need to find out where it is and let me know."

Emily blushed, "Han!"

Hanna smiled, "Oh calm down, I'm just saying."

Paige sniggered at Emily, who looked away embarrassed.

"Oh well, I actually have to go meet Caleb. I just thought I would pop in when I walked past and say hi" Hanna announced.

Emily and Paige nodded, "Okay, Han. Have a nice night."

Paige smiled at Hanna awkwardly, "Thanks, for what you said earlier."

Hanna nodded, and then grabbed Paige in a hug taking her by surprise.

Emily laughed; Hanna was a bit unpredictable if you didn't know her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic). _Only got 1 review last chapter. I hope those who began the story from chapter 1 are still with me. If you're enjoying the story, please spare a minute at the end to leave some feedback so that I can see how it's sitting with you. I know Spencer is off at the moment, but I promise she redeems herself a thousand times over later in the story. And special thanks to saii79 :-)_

****** Chapter Fourteen ******

Paige turned to Emily, "Do you want to go on a date?"

Emily raised half of her mouth in a smile, "What?"

Paige glanced at the floor awkwardly, "Uh, It's just we haven't been on a date yet really, just the two of us. I thought it'd be nice."

Emily nodded, "Did you have something in mind?"

Paige looked down the street, "I thought we could go into town, catch a movie."

Emily looked at her car, "Do you have your bike with you?"

Paige nodded, "It's round the corner, but we can take your car and I can pick the bike up after. Maybe you can bring me back here after the movie ends?"

Emily nodded, "I'll just text my mom" she said, as they walked to Emily's Toyota. Emily was at the car and in her seat before Paige caught up. "Do you know what movies are on?"

Paige shook her head, "There should be something decent hopefully."

* * *

They drove to the picture house and got out the car, the back of Paige's hand brushed Emily's as they walked through the parking lot.

Emily had parked her car in a faraway corner giving them quite a long walk.

Emily held her breath each time she felt the heat from Paige's hand shoot through her.

There wasn't a lot of choice for movies. They settled on an action movie and Paige bought the tickets, juice and a box of popcorn. Emily had pleaded to at least be able to buy half of it, but Paige wouldn't let her.

Emily stood at the counter, grabbing her juice and the box of popcorn so Paige wouldn't try to carry it all.

They chose a seat in the middle of the theatre, and watched the people coming in. When the movie started, the theatre wasn't even half full. Emily had the popcorn sitting on her legs and tilted against her stomach. On occasion, Paige would move her arm over and touch Emily's skin as she reached for the popcorn.

Emily couldn't help but jump slightly every time Paige touched her. By halfway through the movie she was going insane, wishing she had sat the popcorn somewhere else. Occasionally she would look over at Paige, who would linger her hand over Emily's leg as she pulled away from the popcorn, their eyes would meet and Emily would look into those deep pools of brown and miss a breath, moving her head back to the movie and trying to relax her breathing.

* * *

The movie was rather long, so the other movies that had started at the same time had already finished. The parking lot was quite empty, Emily's car looking silly all on its own, away in the corner of the almost deserted parking lot.

They walked to the car in silence; Emily could feel her heart beating in her ears just from being close to Paige. She wanted to reach out and touch her, take her hand, but she was afraid. She had held Paige's hand before but she felt a hunger inside of her that she hadn't had so strongly before and it scared her.

When they reached the car, Emily stood with her back to the driver's door; Paige stopping in front of her. Emily looked at Paige, her heart skipping a beat again. She felt her legs get weaker, so rested her bum against the Toyota for support. "What did you think of the movie?"

Paige smiled at her, "It was okay. I wasn't really watching it."

Emily swallowed, Paige walked closer, putting her hands on Emily's shoulders and pushing her back a bit against the car. Emily let out a gasp as Paige leaned in and licked Emily's bottom lip briefly, making her mouth open. She kissed Emily deeply, their hands reaching up and into each other's hair, or caressing each other's arms. Emily could feel her knees go a bit, Paige must have sensed it too as she pulled away from Emily, pulling her close and putting her arms firmly around Emily's waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

Emily rested her head on Paige's shoulders and tried to calm her breathing. She could feel her heart pound out of her chest, banging hard and fast against her ribcage. A tear ran down her cheek when she felt another heartbeat next to hers, banging just as hard and fast as her own.

They stood, hugging tightly, until both heartbeats settled down. Emily pulled herself away from Paige, she looked into Paige's eyes and seen emotion in them. It was like her feelings reflecting back at her. Maybe Paige felt the same way when she was around Emily, maybe this was what love was like.

They got into the car and Emily drove back to the Rear Window Brew, dropping Paige off to go to her bike. Emily went home and up to her room, her mom already in bed.

* * *

Her mom was in the kitchen when she went downstairs the next morning, they sat together eating breakfast.

"How was your night at the movies?"

Emily looked up, "It was good" she answered, before rinsing her bowl and heading for the door for another shift at the Rear Window Brew.

When her shift ended, she pulled her jacket on and shouted bye to Zack, as she walked from the Brew, almost bumping into someone in the darkness.

She looked up, "Paige?"

Paige smiled at her, "Hi, I wanted to surprise you but I didn't know what hours you worked. I guess I got here too late?"

Emily smiled, "You did surprise me." She looked at her watch, "Want to join me for dinner?"

Paige looked at her, "Won't your mom mind? I can't just turn up unannounced. She barely knows me."

Emily shook her head, "Technically I barely know you, there's so much I still want to find out about you. My mom won't mind, she's used to Hanna turning up all the time. She generally makes too much anyway just incase."

Paige nodded, "Okay then. But I guess I have to drive the bike over, rather than leave it here. I can't have you transporting me back and forth all the time."

Emily looked around, trying to spot the bike. There was a black bike across the road, sporty looking like Paige had described. "Maybe you can follow me?"

Paige nodded.

Emily's car was parked close to Paige's bike. They walked over to them, Paige getting on her bike and putting her helmet on. Emily watched her from inside her Toyota. _It doesn't look comfy on that bike._

She remembered what Paige had said about riding on it with her. Looking at how Paige had to sit, she didn't even want to imagine where she would have to go to ride it with her.

* * *

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she turned on the Toyota's engine and pulled away from the kerb. She heard Paige's bike roaring into life and start to follow her. She glanced in her mirror all the way to her house, checking Paige was following her. There was no need; she knew she was from the noise the bike made. She just wanted to watch her if she was honest. It was hard to think of that strange figure in the helmet, hunched over the bike as Paige.

She pulled into the driveway and Paige followed close behind, switching off the bike, kicking the stand out and getting off it. Paige pulled her helmet off and shook her hair loose. Emily raised her eyebrow, _Damn! It was like a movie._ Paige caught her looking and she swallowed, she glanced to her house and seen the curtains flicker.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Paige asked, sticking her tongue out. Emily was sure she just turned bright red. Paige grinned, "or do you always check your rear view so often?"

Emily just looked at Paige not sure what to say, "Road safety is important; especially for motorbikes. I had to check you were okay."

Paige burst out laughing, and Emily ended up laughing too. "Come on, my mom knows we're here anyway. She'll be wondering who I brought with me, some crazy biker boy or something."

Paige frowned, "Should I cut my hair?"

Emily laughed again, "Stop it, and come on" she said, walking towards the house.

Paige ran to catch up and grabbed Emily, tickling her waist. Emily squealed, and squirmed away. "Stop it" she laughed, walking into the house.

Her mom was standing at the foot of the stairs staring at her. She composed herself, "Hi mom" she said as Paige walked through the door giggling. Pam was still just looking at them. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Pam looked at Paige, and down to her bike helmet she was carrying. "Will you be staying for dinner Paige?"

Paige looked at Emily awkwardly, "I told her she could. Is that okay?"

Pam nodded, "Sure."

Spencer appeared from the living room. "I've got to get going Pam, it was nice catching up with you."

Emily and Paige stared at Spencer, "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and visit, but you weren't here so I spent some time with Pam. I'll catch up with you later; I don't want to stay while you're having dinner. And I should be getting back anyway. I've got quite a lot of work to do."

Spencer walked past them, bumping into Paige's shoulder on the way out. Paige let out a gasp.

"Spencer!" Emily shouted at Spencer's back as she continued walking from the house and down the path, "What the hell is her problem!"

"Emily, watch your mouth."

Paige looked awkward, "Maybe I should go?"

Emily looked at her, "No. You're my guest. You're staying" she said, turning to her mom. "Right, mom?"

Pam looked at Paige, and raised her arms in defeat, "Okay." She turned and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Emily and Paige looked at each other, and Emily signalled for Paige to follow her upstairs. When they got to her room and looked out the window, Spencer was gone.

"She's said something to your mom. Something's not right and your mom's not happy I'm here."

* * *

Emily took Paige's hand and sighed as she looked down at them, moving her thumb in circles on Paige's hand. She had finally found Paige, and it scared the shit out of her. She'd never felt for anyone like she felt for Paige. It didn't help that she had feelings for a woman and had to deal with that too, feeling like she was wrong in some way. There was a lot of new things in her life that she needed to deal with; she didn't need Spencer attacking Paige for no reason. But to come to her house and turn her own mother against Paige was just too much.

Suddenly she felt heat caress her cheek, making her gasp and look up. Paige was looking at her, those deep brown pools channelling her own thoughts and more. Emily gave her a half smile.

"Dinner's ready" shouted Pam from downstairs.

Paige moved her hand from Emily's cheek to her neck. She rested her forehead against Emily's. "I guess we have to do this?" Emily nodded. Paige moved her head away from Emily's and looked at her, giving her a nod. "Let's do this. We can be strong."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Emily leading the way as Paige followed a step behind. The dinner was on the plates already. They sat in silence.

"What did Spencer want?"

"She was looking for you, I said you weren't here and we just talked about things. Catching up" Pam replied, glancing quickly from Emily to Paige. If you blinked you would have missed it, but Emily spotted it. Paige had her head down, eating. She was probably too scared to look up.

"She's said something because you're acting strange" Emily explained. Pam said nothing; Emily let out a loud sigh and carried on eating. When they were finished, Emily got up and Paige followed her lead. They started walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room" Emily replied, carrying on walking. When they got to Emily's room, Paige looked at her sadly.

"I should go, Em. Seriously, it's clear she wants to talk to you about something and she won't do it when I'm here."

Emily shook her head, frowning. "I just feel like I keep pushing you away. You just keep getting hurt when you're around me."

Paige shook her head and stood closer to Emily, "That's not true. This'll be hard. I never thought it'd be a walk in the park, things are never that simple. I'm here with you because I want to be. I care about you, Emily, and if others don't like me then we'll just have to work through it. Right now, I think you have to sort things out with your mom and I don't think I should be here."

She hugged Emily, who hugged her back, sniffing back tears. "I wish things were easier."

Paige rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back, "We'll get there."

* * *

Emily walked Paige downstairs and to her bike. When she returned her mom was standing waiting. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Emily, please don't get like that."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Like what? I bring home a guest for dinner and you don't make her feel welcome, you don't speak to her, now she's gone home because she feels the negativity in the air. So yeah, I'm annoyed right now. Do you blame me?"

Pam walked to her daughter, "Emily, Spencer is concerned about you. You've been spending a lot of time with this Paige and I hardly know anything about her. Spencer says she's not a good influence for you."

Emily laughed, "Seriously? You're listening to Spencer now like she knows what's best for me? She's been away for years. She can't just swan back in and try to tell people what's best for me. What, did she tell you Paige was gay? Is that the issue? What difference does it make; she's not a serial killer or something."

Pam looked at Emily, her forehead frowning in the same way as Emily's did. "Emily I'm worried about you. I don't think you should see Paige any more. I don't want you being influenced by her. And she drives a motorcycle."

Emily laughed before her mom finished the sentence. "Can you hear yourself? You're not even making sense. Paige is my friend. She's been nothing but caring since we met and I won't stop being her friend because you don't like who she dates, or what transport she has. It makes no difference. She's an amazing person and if you bothered to take the time to talk to her you'd see that." Emily yelled, her voice breaking and tears building up in her eyes. "Actually, do you remember the night in the alleyway? The person who chased away my attacker? It was Paige! Okay, Paige saved my life. That's who she is. You know nothing about her mom, neither does Spencer. You don't know what you're talking about." The tears were flowing down Emily's face now.

Pam walked towards her, "Emily."

Emily shook her head, "Emily what? What do you want me to do?"

Pam was crying now, "I just want what's best for you."

Emily shook her head, "Paige is what's best for me" she said, her voice breaking. She looked to the floor, trying to control her breathing as she made fists with her hands. _You've done it now._

"What do you mean by that?"

Emily looked at her mom through blurred eyes, "She's my girlfriend mom okay? Does that make you happy? I'm gay."

Pam opened her mouth, the tears getting heavier.

"And don't think you failed somehow as a parent because you didn't. Ben, Mark, I didn't feel right with them. With Paige, it's amazing. I can't believe how happy she can make me by just looking in my direction. I've never cared for anyone the way I care for her. And I can't make my heart choose otherwise. If you can't accept that then I don't know what to do. I can't lose Paige, I just can't. But I don't want you to hate me either." Emily looked at her mom.

"Emily, I could never hate you. You're my daughter. But I don't understand."

Emily shook her head, "It's not like I know what I'm doing either. I'm scared, mom. But I know that Paige is right for me. I'm sorry, but I need to go to her. I can't stay here tonight with you looking at me like that. I'm still me."

Emily sniffed back tears and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"Emily, please?" said Pam, Emily shook her head and walked towards the door.

* * *

Getting into her Toyota, she put the keys in the lock and sat, looking at the garage door until her breathing settled. She wiped her face again on her sleeve and started the engine, letting out a sigh.

Pulling out of the driveway, Emily drove out of Rosewood towards Paige, her heart thumping inside her chest. She turned the heating up; she had left the house with nothing but the car keys, no phone or jacket. The heat from the fan nipped her eyes, bringing on the tears again.

Parking at the edge of the sidewalk in front of Paige's uncles house, she switched off the lights and killed the engine, putting her hands on the steering wheel and resting her head on them. She began to sob, her body heaving. When the tears stopped, she shut her eyes and leant back, resting her head on the headrest.

Looking at Paige's uncles' house, she could see a light on. She gasped as the front door opened. _Paige. She must have seen the car pull up._

Paige walked towards the Toyota, wrapping her arms around herself in the cool night air. She stopped at the window of the Toyota and looked in, seeing the tears down Emily's cheek.

Reaching for the door, she stepped in the car. Immediately Emily reached for her, and Paige pulled her into a tight hug, one hand going to Emily's hair and the other rubbing her back. Emily had cried all the tears she had in her, but a few stray tears silently ran down her cheek.

Paige asked no questions, she just held her in her arms. She knew Emily would talk when she was ready; she was just there for her at that moment.

Emily swallowed, a dry lump at the back of her throat.

She let out a breath, "I told my mom" she said quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic).

****** Chapter Fifteen ******

Paige tightened her arms around Emily and rested her head on her shoulder, "Come inside."

Now that Emily had almost stopped crying, Paige wiped away some of the tears from her face and got out of the car. Walking to the passenger side, she opened Emily's door., making her smile at the gesture. Seeing how kind Paige was nearly made her sob again.

Paige reached out, taking Emily's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. They walked down the path and into the cottage, going straight to Paige's bedroom. Paige walked to the couch and sat down sideways, tugging Emily's hand to get her to sit down beside her. "Does your mom know you're here?"

Not getting an answer, Paige put her free hand on Emily's arm, "What happened?"

Emily shook her head, not wanting to talk about it just then.

* * *

Paige got up and left the room, a few minutes later she returned with a glass of water which she handed to Emily who sipped it, soothing the lump that was stuck in her throat. She had cried so hard, her throat was sore, her eyes were puffy and her heart ached. She was tired.

Paige sat in silence as Emily drunk the water, taking the glass from her when she was finished.

Walking to her drawers, and putting the glass down, Paige pulled out the Batman pyjamas and handed them to Emily. Emily looked at her for a few seconds, and took them when Paige nodded at her.

* * *

Emily went to the bathroom to put the pyjamas on and freshen up. She rinsed her face and cleaned her teeth with the spare toothbrush that she used last time. It was still where she left it. When she returned to the room Paige had pyjamas on too; rainbow ones. Emily laughed and Paige smiled at her.

"A laugh. That's nice to hear."

Paige walked past her, touching her shoulder as she passed to go to the bathroom. Emily looked around the room, getting into the bed assuming Paige would take the couch again. Lying on her side, she wrapped herself in a ball. Concentrating on her breathing, she tried to let the thoughts escape her head in the hope that it would allow her to sleep. She could deal with them in the morning.

She felt a cold draft on her back and felt the mattress sink. She glanced round; Paige was coming in beside her. She wrapped her arms around her and moved close to Emily.

Emily could feel her body heating up where Paige was touching her. Paige slid her hand over Emily's arm and reached for her fingers, wrapping hers around Emily's and squeezing them again. "It'll feel a little better in the morning. Try and sleep for now."

Emily said nothing, frozen by Paige so close to her. She'd never had that before. With Ben and Mark, she had ended it before it became serious. The only person she'd shared a bed with was her mom and dad when she was little and had a bad dream, she guessed this was similar. Paige was comforting her rather than sleep away from her because she knew it'd help. She wanted Emily to know she was there for her. "I can take the couch if this is weird" she said, as if she was reading Emily's thoughts.

Emily was silent for a second, "No." Paige squeezed herself closer and Emily shut her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing despite Paige's heat burning her all over.

* * *

When she woke up, Paige was now spread out on her back, and Emily was on her side close to Paige. Her hand was on Paige's bare stomach where her pyjamas had rolled up, and her leg was stretched over Paige's legs. Emily swallowed, scared to move.

Slowly, she moved her hand away from Paige's stomach and started to move her leg when Paige made a noise beside her, Emily glanced at her as her eyes opened.

She smiled when she seen Emily, "Morning."

Emily smiled, moving away from her, "Morning."

"Did you manage to sleep?" Paige asked. Emily nodded.

"Feel a bit better now?"

Emily nodded again, sighing and rolling over on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Spencer told my mom she didn't think you were a good influence, that maybe you could turn me or something. I shouted at my mom, we both cried, and in the end I told her we were together, and then I left."

Paige rolled over on her side, pulling her pyjama top down. She rested her head on her arm and looked at Emily, "Do you wanna go home?"

Emily looked at her, "I don't know."

"Whatever happens now, the worst is over."

Emily smiled, "It's probably destroying her. She'll be worrying about never having grandchildren, did she do something wrong, am I trying to punish her."

Paige shook her head, "She's your mom. She loves you. You'll get through this. I promise."

* * *

"Do you want to go for a run?" Paige asked.

Emily nodded; she had been wearing trainers and sweats when she came over here so they would be fine for a run. She could go home after that and get freshened up. She figured she would have to at some point; she didn't have her phone so her mom would be worried about her.

Paige left the room to check on her uncle and get changed.

Emily got changed in the room while Paige was away. Folding up the Batman pyjamas and sitting them on the top of the drawer unit, she looked around the room. Checking the books in the bookshelf, she picked one of them up "Letters to a young poet". It was a very thin book, she looked through it, some of the text was underlined and some notes were scribbled in the margin. She traced the writing with her fingers.

Paige entered the room, trainers on and black 3/4 length leggings. She had a purple running vest on that clung to her curves. Emily took in her figure.

"Breakfast first, come on."

Emily sat the book down and followed Paige to the kitchen. She took out three cereal bowls, filled them with cereal and milk and left to take one to her uncle. Emily ate as she waited. Paige returned and finished hers, putting the dishes in the sink.

"Ready?"

Emily nodded and Paige led the way. They walked down the road at the side of her uncles' cottage and into the trees. As they passed the trees, it opened up into a huge forest. Emily gasped, trees surrounded them but there was a gap in the centre, a huge stream flowing down the middle, and a hut at the side.

"It's unusual to have this so close to a town huh? I love coming here."

Emily nodded, she looked around some more. "I've dreamed of this place."

Paige looked at her, "Really? Have you been here before?"

Emily shook her head.

"Good dreams? Because we can jog somewhere else."

"No it's fine. At least I know something more about the dreams now."

Paige looked at her, "Okay, yesterday you laughed at my Skittles because of a dream; which I still want to know about by the way. Now today you're saying you dreamed of this forest; again giving me no details. Are you like a medium or something, some kind of psychic that predicts things from their dreams?"

Emily laughed, "I don't think so."

Paige was still looking at her, a bemused smile on her face.

"Okay, the Skittles? You kept talking about rainbow things. I had a dream; you were driving a rainbow chopper down Rosewood Main Street, shooting Skittles out of a ray gun. You know, like the one in "Barbarella"?"

Paige laughed, "You've watched "Barbarella"?"

Emily blushed, "Stop it... You were shooting Skittles and everyone was laughing and catching them, then you got to me and you shot Skittles at me only they didn't hit me, a rainbow hit me and I changed colour. Everyone was looking at me, backing away. Then I woke up."

Paige had a massive goofy grin on her face, Emily hit her playfully on the arm. "Seriously, stop it. It's embarrassing enough."

Paige grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her close, kissing her.

"What was that for?"

Paige looked at her, Emily felt even her eyes were smiling. "I would have loved to have seen that dream. Thanks for telling me about it. What about the forest one?"

Emily shook her head, "One is all you're getting for now. I thought we were going jogging?" She sprinted off ahead of Paige and into the forest.

"Hey!" she heard Paige shout behind her. She ran faster, Paige chasing her until she eventually caught up when Emily stopped and doubled over, exhausted.

"I said a jog, not a race."

Emily looked up, "I bet you, though."

Paige laughed, "Yes you did... or maybe I let you."

Emily stood up, "No. No. I bet you fair and square."

Paige grinned, "Okay, Fields. Come on, let's head back." She signalled with her hand the direction home.

"I beat you, McCullers" said Emily, as Paige put her arm around her.

Once they walked to Paige's uncles, Emily decided to face her mom and go back home.

* * *

Emily unlocked her front door, closing it quietly behind her. She began to creep upstairs.

"Emily, is that you?"

_Shit_, she thought. Turning round and walking in the living room, she could see her mom on the couch looking up at her. Her heart ached at the look on her mom's face.

"Is Paige with you?" her mom asked, getting up off the sofa.

"She's not."

Pam nodded, "Emily, you know that I love you right?"

"I know."

"I don't understand what's happening right now, but I do want you to be happy. And if Paige makes you happy then I accept that."

Emily smiled and hugged her mom.

"It's going to take me some time though to understand. But I support you, I'll always support you. You're my daughter."

"Thanks, mom."

They hugged for a while, before Emily stepped away. "I'm gonna go for a shower and get changed."

Her mom nodded and Emily went upstairs. She went to her phone which was still lying on her bed where she left it. There were a few missed calls from her mom, presumably until she realised her phone was ringing upstairs. There was also a text from Hanna wondering if she was okay.

Throwing the phone back on the bed, she gathered up some clean clothes and made her way to the shower. Turning on the water, she let it run while she took the previous days clothes off.

She stepped in and let the water run over her, perhaps everything was going to turn out okay after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic).

****** Chapter Sixteen ******

Paige was at Rosewood Mall, sitting in the cafe by the fountain, engrossed in a book.

"Paige?"

She looked up from her book; Hanna was standing beside her with a coffee and a sandwich, obviously on her lunch break. Paige gave her a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

Paige closed her book, "I was actually wondering what shop you worked in."

Hanna smiled and sat down, "It's down the stairs. I work in the basement so you'd never find me by looking. Emily usually comes in the back entrance; I can take you round after lunch if you want?"

Paige nodded, "I'm interested in meeting Marilyn."

"Don't let Emily hear that she has competition."

Paige laughed, "Hardly."

* * *

"Hey, give me your phone."

Paige handed her phone over, Hanna keying in her number. "If you ever want to talk, you can just text me."

Paige smiled, as Hanna gave her phone over and Paige keyed in her number.

"So, how are you guys?"

"Emily came out to her mom last night."

Hanna stared, "Wow. That's huge. And soon."

Paige nodded, "Spencer came round when we were out. She told Pam I was a bad influence, so she wasn't very impressed when I parked up in the driveway with a motorbike, and Em and I fell in the front door tickling each other."

Hanna laughed.

"When I left, I think they tore into each other and Emily blurted it out. She came over to my place crying her eyes out. She's back home now, so I hope they're not tearing each other apart again."

Hanna put her hand on Paige's, "Her mom's okay, I think she'll be fine. It's good though right? You don't have to sneak around anymore."

Paige smiled appreciatively, "It's not really that simple, but it's a huge step."

* * *

Hanna finished her lunch and walked Paige to the back entrance of "Handbags and Gladrags". She opened the door and signalled Paige to come in.

"Wow, this place is huge" admired Paige as she entered the store room.

Hanna smiled, "It's big and dusty, and filled with thousands of boxes I have to clear out alone, but I have to admit, I'm fond of the place."

She walked Paige to the back wall and swept her arm in front of the mannequins, "Paige, meet Marilyn."

"And Marlene" said Paige, pointing to the mannequin wearing a tuxedo.

Hanna looked at it, "What, you mean from "Morocco"?"

Paige nodded, "Have you seen "Morocco"?"

Hanna nodded, "I'm a sucker for old black and white movies. I always thought this was a guy though."

Paige pointed to the foot of the mannequin, "Hanna, you've put heels on the floor."

Hanna looked down, "Oh yeah, that's odd."

* * *

Paige looked at the suit; the long jacket, the white shirt with cufflinks, the pants. Hanna had even sat a white flower in the pocket. Paige reached out and touched the material of the tuxedo jacket.

"Do you want to try it on?"

Paige turned around embarrassed, "No no, I was just admiring it. They're lovely mannequins."

Hanna smiled, "Thanks" she paused, "So you're the man in the relationship then, judging by your reaction to the suit. Emily loves the Marilyn dress. I think it's quite fitting, actually."

Paige smiled awkwardly.

"But seriously, Paige, you can try it on. For fun. I do it sometimes, with the dresses. There's a stack of boxes over there I change behind."

Paige glanced at the suit, "I couldn't."

Hanna began taking the suit off the mannequin bit by bit and handing it to Paige, "I want you to; I'm kind of interested to see you in a suit."

Paige looked at her questioningly

"Oh, not like that. I just. I don't know, I think it'd look good on you."

Paige smirked, and sighed, "Okay."

Hanna handed the heels to Paige, who turned round making her way to the boxes.

"Paige?" Hanna said, walking along the metal shelves and returning with a shiny black top hat. She sat it on top of the pile. Paige looked at it. "Now go, try it on. I won't peek."

* * *

Paige walked over to the boxes and stepped inside, "Are you sure you can't see me?"

"I can't see you."

"And nobody's gonna come in?"

"Nobody's gonna come in… Though I have to admit I'm tempted to peek to spot this tattoo of yours."

Paige was silent for a few seconds, "You won't see it. Even if you peeked."

"Paige, where the hell is your tattoo?" asked Hanna. She started walking towards the boxes.

"Hanna, please stop walking around out there. Don't come any closer to these boxes."

"Tell me where it is."

Paige sighed, "The only way you'd see it is if I took my bra off, okay."

Hanna laughed, "It's on your boob?"

Paige laughed, "No. It's on my side."

"On the side of your boob?" Hanna asked, still laughing.

"Stop laughing okay, it's not on my boob. It's at the side of it, and you'll never see it so stop laughing."

Hanna stopped laughing, "Is it a rainbow?"

* * *

"Jesus, Hanna. No. It's just text okay."

She stepped out of the boxes; her hands were shoved deep into the pockets; her pinky and thumb sticking out.

The tuxedo fitted her perfectly. She had the top hat on her head, slightly angled. The shirt looked like it had been tailored for her. The pants were the exact length for her legs. The heels added a feminine touch to the outfit, although it didn't look masculine because it fit her so well.

"It says Hope" she told Hanna, who looked up from the outfit.

"What?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "The tattoo. It says Hope."

Hanna nodded, "You look amazing."

She walked Paige over to a full length mirror and Paige gasped at her reflection.

They both jumped as someone rattled on the door.

"Shit" exclaimed Paige, running behind the boxes.

* * *

Hanna walked to the door and opened it. "Hi, Emily" she said as she let Emily in. "How's it going?"

Emily looked around the stock room, "Okay I guess. My mom knows about me and Paige."

Hanna nodded, "I know."

Emily frowned, "Wait, how can you know?"

Hanna glanced at the boxes and back to Emily, "Paige told me."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "You've seen Paige?"

Hanna nodded, and a noise came from the boxes.

"What was that?"

Hanna turned round, "She's gonna find out you're here."

Emily looked round "Who are you talking to?"

Paige slowly walked from the boxes, Emily gasped as she took in the sight of Paige dressed head to toe in a tuxedo. "Wow" she said "Paige you look..." she looked her up and down trying to find a word.

She looked at Paige's face and locked onto those eyes. Paige was smiling at her.

She twirled round, and took the hat off her head, bowing to Emily, "Do you like it?"

Emily smiled, "Yes."

Taking out her phone, she snapped a photo, Paige posing for her. They both laughed and Paige walked to her and took her into a hug.

"Aww" said Hanna as they both turned round, grinning. "You guys are so cute."

Emily laughed. Paige stood back and took her hands, "How's your mom?"

"She's actually okay. She doesn't understand but she says she wants me to be happy and she'll support me."

Paige squeezed Emily's hands and smiled, even her eyes smiled. "That's great, Emily."

She looked down at the tuxedo, "I better take this thing off" she said, retreating to the boxes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters, the places, or anything really, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Author's note:  
Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed this story so far. It means a lot, and I love getting feedback about your thoughts on the story. And to the new followers, welcome! It's great to have you here. And just so you know, there's 23 chapters in total. New chapters are released every 2 weeks on Fridays (Fortnightly Friday Fanfic). We're getting close now, 7 more chapters left (including this one).

****** Chapter Seventeen ******

Once Paige had changed back into her normal clothes, and the outfit was returned to the mannequin, she left to check on her uncle.

Emily left shortly afterwards to go to work. Once her shift ended, she went home to have dinner, and then decided to have an early night.

As she climbed into her bed, she lay on her side and curled into a ball. She remembered Paige wrapping her arms around her the previous night and smiled at the memory.

Falling asleep, she drifted into a dream. Once more she was taken to the white room.

* * *

The room was empty; with nothing but a rectangular mirror on the wall on one side, and an old chair at the other. Some leaves were gathered in the corner of the room.

The door was open; it looked like there were trees outside. A girl stood in front of the mirror. Her face is blurred; she's wearing a grey sweater with lots of black stars on it.

The girl is wearing black pants and running shoes, Emily can't focus on the details as her eyes go to the girls hands. She's holding a knife. It looks like a pocket knife, silver and sharp. It glints when the girl turns it to the light.

Emily wakes up, hugging herself and gasping.

* * *

Walking over to her drawers and opening them, she shuffles through the sketches and looks at the one of Paige. The room looks like the one she has just dreamed about. All this sketch had was Paige's face and shoulders. She couldn't make out whether she was wearing a grey sweater or whether the dreams were linked.

Taking out a pad of paper, she wrote on it. "White room, Rectangular mirror. Girl with knife, Grey starry sweater, black pants. Running shoes". She dated it and put it in the drawer with the rest of the sketches.

Returning to bed, Emily curled up and tried to remember the previous dream. _Was Paige wearing a grey sweater? Was she the girl holding the knife? Was she in the forest near her uncle's home?_

She eventually fell asleep; lost in her thoughts.

* * *

The next day she told Hanna about the dream, who immediately suggested Emily should tell Paige about them. She had spent so long getting Paige back; she didn't want to risk pushing her away again. At the moment, she didn't know exactly what the dreams were telling her, or when they were set.

_What's the point in telling Paige when I don't even know what I'm seeing?_

She arranged to meet Paige for dinner at her uncles and made her way there after her shift finished at the Brew.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table, eating dinner.

They were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Paige glanced at Emily, before getting up and walking to the door. Emily listened.

"Hi, Peggy. This is a surprise."

Emily walked to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning forward a little to see what was happening.

Peggy handed Paige a parcel wrapped in paper.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

_Shit, it's Paige's birthday._

"It's for you to wear, and remember you're a star. We owe you one over there; I think you keep the tavern going."

Paige laughed, "Thank you, Peggy. That's really kind of you."

Paige closed the door after Peggy said goodbye, and turned round with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know it was your birthday."

Paige shook her head, "It's not. It's tomorrow."

"We should do something."

Paige walked to the kitchen with the parcel.

"Are you going to open it?"

Paige frowned, "I will, tomorrow. I never open a present early."

* * *

After they had finished dinner, Paige gathered the plates and cutlery and took them over to the sink. Emily followed her over with the glasses.

"Let me do the dishes, Paige."

"I'll do you a deal. I'll wash, you dry."

Emily smiled, nodding her agreement. "Do you want to stay over at my house tonight? Then I get to be the first person to see you on your birthday?"

Paige beamed, "That would be amazing. But won't your mom mind?"

"She's not home; she's gone on some three day cooking course. She gets to stay in a hotel. All their meals are free, and there's all these different classes to join and stuff. It'll be a good break for her."

"She can cook already, why does she need to go on a course?"

Emily laughed, "I guess she wants to expand from pasta."

"You do eat a lot of pasta, I have to say."

Emily smiled and poked Paige in the arm.

"Ouch" Paige said as Emily leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did Batman get a sore arm."

Paige opened her mouth in surprise and splashed Emily with some of the dish water. Emily squealed and hit Paige with the dishtowel.

* * *

"Who's this?"

Paige turned round, "Why are you out of bed? If you needed something you should have shouted."

"I'm not an invalid. I can walk you know, and I do, when you go out. You can't make me stay in that bed all the time. Now, who's your friend?"

"This is Emily, Emily this is my Uncle Paul."

Emily smiled, "Hello."

"What? Speak up girl, I can't hear you."

Paige smiled at Emily, with laughter in her eyes. "Hello!" Emily said a bit too loudly.

"Okay, okay. Hello. Don't shout at me."

Emily laughed nervously.

"I've heard a lot about you girl. She's right, you are pretty."

Emily's face lit up, looking at Paige. _She's told her uncle about me._

Paige smiled embarrassingly, dropping her head to the floor. "I'm going to stay at Emily's tonight, is that okay?" Paige asked, loud enough for him to hear.

Her uncle nodded, "Girl, you're grown up now. You don't need my permission."

Paige walked over and hugged her uncle, "Will you go back to bed now, please?"

Her uncle sighed and rolled his eyes at Emily, then turned and walked back to his room.

* * *

After the dishes were washed and dried, Paige led Emily outside and across to her uncle's shed.

"Where are we going?"

Paige looked at her with a cheeky smile, "I just want to show you something."

They walked into the shed and Emily let out a laugh, it looked very similar to the one from her Skittles dream. She looked at the corner to check for a rainbow chopper, but there was nothing. The Kawasaki sat in front of them.

* * *

"I keep it in here incase it rains."

Paige sat on the bike, and motioned for Emily to sit on it with her.

"No way."

"Please, I just wanna show you."

"Where?"

"Behind me."

Emily looked at the bike, climbing behind Paige and immediately sliding down right against her back. She skipped a breath, every inch of her touched Paige's back.

"Okay, now put your hands around my waist."

Emily tried to focus and did what she was told.

"And put your legs on the bars."

In the end, she was right up against Paige's back, her legs at the back of Paige's legs, and her hands wrapped right around her waist. How she could possibly stay like this while driving somewhere she had no idea. She was sure Paige could hear her heartbeat through her back, as it was pounding in her chest.

"How do I get off?"

"Push off me."

Emily tried to put her weight on her feet, and sat her hands on Paige's back, pushing off the bike and back onto the shed floor. Her legs felt a bit weak.

"Well?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I could do that for long" she said, glancing embarrassingly at Paige who got off the bike and walked over to her, putting her index fingers through the belt loops on Emily's jeans and pulling her close.

"Paige?" pleaded Emily, already struggling to return to normal after being so close to her.

Paige kissed her on the neck, moving her hands from the belt loops to the small of Emily's back.

Emily gulped, "Paige" she whispered.

Paige moved her lips from Emily's neck to her mouth, biting on her lower lip as she kissed her. Emily moved her hands to Paige's back, pulling her closer for support. One hand staying on Paige's back, the other reaching up to her neck to touch the soft skin. Moving her hand to the back of Paige's ear, she ran her tongue along Paige's lip, making Paige let out a little moan at the touch. Emily smiled to herself as she pulled away.

Paige sighed and looked at her; Emily could see the same hunger in Paige's eyes as she felt in herself.

"I'll see you tonight" she said to Paige, walking away and back to her car.

"You're a tease to me, Emily Fields" she heard behind her.

She turned round, looking at Paige's smiling face. "Oh, I believe you started it, Paige McCullers."

* * *

She went to the mall to pick up something for Paige's birthday. It was only a small gift, but she felt she had to buy something. She returned home and made herself dinner before watching some TV.

When her doorbell went, she ran to it, knowing it would be Paige.

"Hi" she said, glancing out of the door and then kissing Paige. She looked down; Paige had a huge bag over one shoulder, and the parcel from Peggy under her other arm.

Emily took the parcel from her, "What have you brought?"

Paige smiled, "Oh, you'll see." She walked into the house and sat the bag down. Opening it up, she took out a tripod and camera.

"No way" pleaded Emily.

Paige scrunched up her face, "What? It's my birthday tomorrow, and what I'd like is a photo of you."

Emily smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Emily, it'll be fun."

She grabbed the camera and snapped a photo of Emily, then showed it to her on the display at the back.

"See. It's gorgeous and you didn't even pose."

Emily screwed her face up, "It's horrible."

Paige rolled her eyes, and leaned in to kiss Emily, raising her camera up and taking a photo. She showed it to Emily, "Is this one horrible too?"

Emily smiled, "No, because you're in it."

Paige laughed, and Emily grabbed the camera. Paige stared down the lens as Emily took her photo.

They messed around for a while, taking photos of each other, or with them together holding the camera out. Paige then sat it on the tripod and got out her timer. She took some photos of them both, pressing the timer to make the camera take the photo.

When it got late, Emily led Paige upstairs; Paige grabbing the camera on the way.

* * *

"I got you a present. And now I think it's perfect."

Paige grinned, "You didn't have to buy me a present."

"I didn't have time to wrap it" Emily explained, as she handed a carrier bag to Paige.

Paige sat the camera down and took the bag. "Can I open it tomorrow?"

Emily shook her head, so Paige opened the carrier and looked inside. She slid out a black velvet photo album, there was a small red heart stitched into the bottom corner. She ran her finger along the heart and opened the album. Emily had put a photo of herself in the first pocket, along with one of Paige in the storeroom with the tuxedo on.

Paige's whole face was smiling, making Emily smile too. "Emily, it's beautiful."

Emily smiled, and walked closer to Paige, making her put the album down. Emily put her hands on Paige's shoulders.

"You can put some from tonight in there. Make an album for us."

Paige beamed. Emily kissed her deeply, and held her in a hug. "I have another present for you" she said, as she started to kiss Paige's neck.

Paige gasped, "Emily..."

Emily looked at her, "I want your birthday to be special. Memorable actually... And I want to see your tattoo."

Emily started unbuttoning the buttons of Paige's shirt. Paige touched her cheek, burning her with her touch.

Emily looked at her, her hands shaking as she continued to tackle the shirt buttons.

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded, a small tear escaping her eye. Paige wiped it away with her thumb and kissed Emily, just as her shirt slid off her arms and onto the floor.


End file.
